The Thirteenth Hart
by Enigmagirl
Summary: Isabella Hart is the younger sister of The famous Bret and Owen Hart.She is very close with her brothers even after they move out and start familes of ther own but what will happen when there are some really big changes in her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new story for you guys...It's all about Owen and Bret...well mostly....I hope you guys like it!!! Thanks to Robyn and Diana for incouraging me to start this story and for Helping me. I hope you guys will like it!!! I don't ow Owen or his family, or Bret. I only ow Bella, Sasha, Kristine well my friends ow Sasha and kristine but anyways. see you at the bottom.**

* * *

**The Hart Sister**

My name is Isabella Hart but I liked to be called Bella. I'm the youngest Hart of Three Children. I have two Brothers names Bret and Owen and they are in the WWE. Both of them are married and Have kids. I am only sixteen years old and still live with our parents. We all live in Calgary Alberta Canada. I have blond hair like Owen, I am 5'4 and skinny, I dress like a punk, I am very out going, I love to hang out with my two best friends Sasha and Kristine. I've been friends with them my hole live. My brothers are their favourite wrestlers. I spent as much time as I can over at my friends or my brothers houses. I am very close to my brothers. They protect me from anything, even boys. Today I was going over to Owen house for the night to baby-sit my Nephew and Niece. Their names are Oje and Athena. His kids are seven and three. I left my house around three in the afternoon and walked over to Owen and Martha's house. I got there a half hour later. He lets me just walk in so that's what I did.

"Owen I'm here" I said

"Okay sis be down in a minute," Owen said

"Okay" I said

A couple Minutes all four of them came down.

"Hey guys," I said

"Hey Bell" Owen said

"How are you too?" I said looking at Oje and Athena

"We good" Athena said

"Yeah" Oje said

"So for tonight you can invite those two friends of yours over to kind of help you out," Owen said

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah go a head and call them, We won't leave till they come" Martha said

"Uh okay but Owen their big fans of you and Bret" I said

"Yeah I know but I will be fine" Owen said

"Okay I will call them right now" I said

Then I left and went into their kitchen where their phone was. I dialled Sasha's number first. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" She asked

"Hey it's Bella," I said

"Hey girl, What's up?" She asked

"Not much, I'm babysitting for Owen and Martha and they said that you and Kristine could spend the night here with me," I said

"Oh my god, you serious?" She asked

"Yes I am," I said

"Okay I will pack some stuff and come over right now," She said

"Okay I'm going to call Kristine now" I said

"Kay see you soon bye" She said

Then I hung up and dialled Kristine's number. She too also picked up on the second ring.

"Hey girl" She said

"Hey I'm babysitting tonight for Owen and Martha and they said you and Sash can come" I said

"Oh my god okay" She said

"So pack some stuff because you're spending the night," I said

"Alright I will be there soon," She said

"Okay bye" I said

Then I hung up and started watching TV with Owen, Martha, Oje and Athena. About 40 minutes later both Sasha and Kristine showed up. I let them in and they just froze when they saw Owen.

"Told you their big fans" I said to Owen as he was laughing.

"Hey girls" He said

"Uh…" Sasha said

"Yeah hi" Kristine said

"Okay well we should be going now" Martha said

"You guys okay to feed the kids dinner?" Owen asked

"Of course we can OJ," I said

"Okay well will be back tonight," He said

"Kay" I said

Then they left and we sat down and watch TV with the kids.

"Oh my god! Owen's hot" Sasha said

"Ew that's my brother you talking about" I said

"And our Daddy" Athena said

"I know but he is" Sasha said

"Sash he's married" Kristine said

"I know that" Sasha said

"Okay" I said

I made dinner for everyone around six. Then we put the kids to bed around nine and we just hung out and watch TV. At around 1 Am Owen and Martha came home. They went to bed a half hour later and we all headed to the guess room to go to bed also. The next day Owen drove us three home.

* * *

**I Hope you guys like it!! please review!!! Please don't disrespect owen or any of the Hart Family if you don't like this story don't read it...Thanks bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of The Hart Sister for you! I hope you guys like! Ever since Bret came back and my friends and I started talking about him then somehow Owen got in there I know really like Bret and Owen!! So they did Owen stories and then I decided to do one and I hope you guys really like it because they do!! Thanks to Robyn and Diana for the help and support!!! you guys rock!!! see you at the bottom!!****

* * *

****Chapter 2**

The next day I was sleeping when my mom called me down for breakfast. I sat down and started eating when my dad came into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie Bret just called he wants you to go over to his house after you done" My dad said

"Okay thanks dad" I said

My parents names are Stu and Helen Hart. They are very close to all three of us Hart children and love their six grand children very much. My brother Bret Has a wife name Julie and four kids. His kids name are Blade, Jade, Dallas and Alexandria. When I was done I went up to my room and got dressed in my Bret Hart shirt I had gotten from my brother at a live event I went to with my parents to watch my brothers. I put on a pair of Jeans, Tied my hair back into a ponytail and went downstairs. I said goodbye to my parents and started walking over to my brother's house. I looked down on the ground for a second and I bumped into someone and fell.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry," A guy said

"Uh it's okay I think it was my fault" I said

"Okay here let me help you up," He said

Then He grabbed my hand and helped me up off the floor.

"Thanks" I said

"No problem, Oh my name is Jeff Hardy buy the way"

"My name is Isabella Hart but you can call me Bella" I said

"Hart? As in Bret and Owen Hart?" Jeff asked

"Yeah their my brothers" Bella said

"Oh my god! Your so luckily" Jeff said

"Thanks, Your last name is Hardy?" I asked him

"Yup" Jeff said

"Are you related to the new wrestler in the WWE called Matt Hardy?" I asked

"Yeah he's my brother" Jeff said

"Awesome! He's really talented," I said

"Thanks same with your brothers" Jeff said

"Yeah they are, I'm actually heading over to Bret's house right now" I said

"Cool, Hey how old are you?" Jeff asked

"Sixteen you?" I asked

"Sixteen" Jeff said

"Wow cool! You should give me your number maybe we can hang out sometime," I said

"Okay" Jeff said

He grabbed a piece of paper out of his pocket and wrote his phone number down then handed it to me.

"Thanks I will call you sometime but I have to go now" I said

"Okay see you around" Jeff said

"Yup bye" I said

Then I started walking to Bret's house again. I got their fifteen minutes later and walked in. He also said that I could walk in anytime. I called out to him, the kids and Julie. Brett came downstairs a couple minutes later.

"Hey Isa" Bret said

"Hey Hitman" I said

"How are you and the parents?" Bret laugh

"Were good! How are you and the family?" I asked him

"I'm good and their good, The kids are in school and Julie's out shopping" Bret said

"Oh I see you didn't want to be alone so you invited me over" I said laughing

"Uh yeah I did, So why don't you go to school?" Bret asked

"Oh mom and dad home school me but you told dad you wanted me to come over so he said I don't have to have classes today" I said

"Oh okay" Bret said

"Yeah so what do you want to do Bro?" I said

"Hangout, Maybe I will call Owen and ask him to come over" Bret said

"Yeah because us three haven't been together by ourselves since I was two," I said

"Okay sounds like a plan" Bret said

"Kay" I said

Then Bret left to go call Owen while I started watching TV on his TV. He came back five minutes later.

"He's on his way Isa" Bret said

"Okay cool" I said

Ten minutes later Owen walked in the door. I got up and hugged him. Then all three of us sat down on the couch. Of course I was in the middle of my brothers so I looked really short and small compared to them.

"You know me sitting between you to I look like I'm a kid" I said

"You are" Bret said

"I'm sixteen," I said

"Yeah but to us you will always be our baby sister" Owen said

"Awe thanks Oj I think" I said

"Your so welcome" Owen said

"You know this is the first time in 14 years since we all three of us all hung out and even then it didn't count since I was a toddler" I said

"Yeah we Know Bell" Owen said

"Yeah but we always loved you even though we are a lot older then you" Bret said

"I know," I said

"So I kind of met a boy today on the way here" I said

"A boy?" Owen said

"Yeah you know a person like you guys," I said

"I know" Owen said

"And who is this boy?" Bret said

"Jeff Hardy" I said

"Matt Hardy's brother?" Owen said

"Yeah" I said

"He's got talent but I didn't know he got a brother" Bret said

"Yeah apparently" I said

"Okay" Owen said

"Well remember what Mom and Dad said," Bret said

"I know No dating till I'm 18" I said sarcastically

"Yes that rule" Owen said

"Doesn't mean I have to listen to them," I said

"Yes it does and we enforce that law too," Bret said

"Yes we do" Owen said

"Chill out over protective brothers of mine I just met Jeff doesn't mean I'm going to go off and date him" I said

"Alright good" Bret said

"Good" Owen said

"Yeah" I said

Then we hung out and played games for most of the day. I found it nice to hang out with both my brothers for a whole day just the three of us. Owen left Just before Oje got out of school so he could go pick him up. I stayed for dinner with Julie, Bret and all four kids. Then an hour later Bret drove me home. I went upstairs and did some of my work Mom and Dad left me. I went to bed around eleven.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it!! please review I love to here what you guys have to say!!! thanks ttly bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3 for you guys!! thanks to everyone who as review this story so far!!! Thanks to Robyn and Daina for their help and reviews!!!! WrestleMania 26 is on sunday!!! can't wait!!! see you at the bottom****

* * *

****Chapter 3**

Two months later I was asleep when my cell phone went off. I got out of bed and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey is this Isabella?" A guys voice said

"Yes it is, whose this?" I asked

"This is Jeff Hardy," He said

"Oh hey Jeff" I said

"I gave you my number two months ago but you haven't called me" Jeff said

"Oh yeah I'm sorry, I've been busy doing my school work that I totally forgot" I said

"It's okay, So the reason I'm calling is I want to know if you want to hang out tonight?" Jeff asked

"Yeah totally, But how did you get my number?" I asked

"Oh my brother called Bret and he gave it to me, I hope you don't mind" Jeff said

"No it's okay, But I have to go to Owen's for a little bit maybe you can pick me up there say around five?" I said

"Yeah sure" Jeff said

Then I gave him directions to Owen's house then I hung up the phone. After I got dressed I went downstairs for breakfast. Mom and Dad were in the living room watching TV.

"Hey mom, dad" I said

"Hey Bella" They said

"Owen wants me to go over to his house for a little bit then I kind of have a date with Jeff Hardy" said

"Who is Jeff hardy?" My dad asked

"Uh he's Matt Hardy's brother," I said

"The new wrestler?" My mom asked

"Yeah I bumped into him a couple months ago and he called me today on my cell" I said

"Okay but don't be out late young lady," My dad said

"I wont dad," I said

"Okay" they said

I started walking to Owens. When I got to Owen's I tried to walk in but the door was locked. I knocked on the door but no one answered. _He knew I was coming over_ I thought to myself. I pulled out my cell phone and called his cell. He answered on the third ring.

"Hey sis I'm on my way home now," Owen said

"Okay I will be here," I said

"Kay" Owen said

Then I hung up. Twenty minutes later Owen pulled into the driveway.

"Hey sorry I had to do some stuff, I forgot I told you to come over" Owen said

"It's no problem OJ," I said

"Okay so come on it, We have to wait till Bret gets here then we have some news to tell you" Owen

Said

"Okay cool" I said

I help him put his stuff away. Then we sat on the couch and waited for Bret. He came in ten minutes later.

"Hey guys" Bret said

"Hey Hitman" I said

"Hey" Owen said

Bret sat down beside me. Once again I was between them.

"So we have some good news for you" Owen said

"You do like what?" I asked getting all excited

"We talked to Vince and he said you could come one the road with us for two months" Bret said

"Oh My God!! No way" I said

"Yes way, We already talked to mom and dad and we leave in a week" Owen said

"That's so cool guys," I said

"We thought you like it" Bret said

"I love it! Good idea" I said

"So yeah that's are good news" Owen said

"You guys are the best," I said

"Yes yes we are!" They both said together

"Kay well I can stay here till five then Jeff's picking me up" I said

"Jeff Hardy?" Bret asked

"You got a date with him?" Owen asked

"Well kind of, Bret gave his brother my number and he called me," I said

"You gave the guy are sisters number?" Owen asked

"Yeah his brother asked, I thought it was for something else," Bret said

"Oh well" I said

"Mom and dad okay with this, The rule in all?" Owen asked

"Well I think because his brother works with you they didn't care" I said

"That's just great" Bret said

"It is great," I said

"I was being sarcastic Izzy" Bret said

"Okay you guys got to tell me what's up with all the nickname, Like Isa, Izzy, Bell, Bella," I said

"Because we like giving you different nicknames it's fun" Owen said

"Yeah but I only call you guys one nickname OJ, Hitman" I said

"Yeah because that's the only nicknames you can give us," Bret said

"Okay" I said

At five there was a knock on the door. Owen went and answered it and came back with Jeff.

"Hey Jeff as you know that's Owen and this is Bret my brothers" I said

"Hey guys nice to meet you both" Jeff said

"Nice to meet you Jeff" Bret said

"Yeah same" Owen said

"Okay you ready to go now?" I asked him

"Of course lets go" Jeff said

"Bye guys, See you later" I said

Then Jeff and Me left and started walking to a Restaurant.

"So are we going to a restaurant?" I asked

"Yeah it's five and I thought you might be hungry," Jeff said

"Yeah I am," I said

"Good I'm buying" Jeff said

"Okay" I said

We got to the restaurant five minutes later and sat down at a table. A waiter came and took our order. They gave us drinks first and said that our order would be here soon.

"So do you live with your brother or your parents?" I asked

"Well my mom died when I was six so I live with my brother and dad" Jeff said

"Oh I'm sorry," I said

"It's okay it was along time ago" Jeff said

"Yeah" I said

"So you live with your parents?" He asked

"Yup, Bret and Owen moved out when I was four and started families of their own" I said

"Oh okay" Jeff said

"Yeah but I'm still really close with both of them, I don't know what I would do without them" I said

"Yeah same with Matt and our dad" He said

"Cool, I'm actually going on the road with Owen and Bret in a week" I said

"No way, I'm going on the road with Matt" Jeff said

"Awesome maybe we will see each other" Jeff said

"Yeah that would be cool," I said

We got out food and ate it. Once we where done Jeff took me to see a movie. When it was over he walked me home.

"Thank Jeff I had fun" I said

"So did I, I will either see you on the road or call you" Jeff said

"Yeah that would be cool," I said

I kissed Jeff on the cheek and said goodbye then walked into my house and went upstairs to bed. I fell asleep thinking about what it would be like being on the road with my brothers.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it!! please review! I love to hear what you guys have to say!!! ttyl bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guy!! sorry it took me a week to post this but I have no computer at my house. I have to go to a place that has a computer and type and post this!! I will try and update my stories as soon as i can but bare with me!!! thank you!!! thank you to everyone one who reveiws this story!!! thanks to my Friends Robyn and Diana!!!! here is chapter four for you guys!!!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 4**

A week later it was the day I was going to leave to go on the road with my brothers for two whole months. I was packing what I had left to pack when Kristine and Sasha came up to my room.

"Hey girl" Kristine said

"Hey" Sasha said

"Hey" I said

"So you leave today?" Kristine asked

"Yeah I do" I said

"We will miss you girl" Sasha said

"I will miss you guys too but I will be back in two months" I said

"We know" They said

"You got to send us pictures of all the awesome wrestlers you meet" Kristine said

"Yeah" Sasha said

"Of course I will" I said

Two hours later I was all packed and waiting for my brothers to come picked me up. Sasha and Kristine would stay with me until I left.

"So you guys will be fine without me?" I asked my parents

"Of course we will sweetie" My mom said

"Yeah don't worry about use we will be fine" My dad said

"Well yeah" I said

"We won't" Sasha said

"Of course you guys will, I will call you guy's everyday if I have to" I said

"That would be awesome" Kristine said

"Okay" I said

Then my brothers came into the living room.

"Hey sis" Owen said

"Hey OJ" I said

"You all ready?" Bret asked

"Yes I am" I said

"Okay" They said

They loaded my stuff in the car and then came back in.

"Okay time to go we got to catch a plan with the other superstars in an hour" Owen said

"Okay bye guys, I will call you tomorrow" I said

Then I gave my parents, Kristine and Sasha a hug. I said goodbye then got in the backseat of the car. We drove to the airport and we went to the plan that we would be taken along with 100 other superstars. I got on and sat down beside my brothers as they gave our bags to the people outside so they could load them on to the plan. They sat down once they were done.

"So you excited?" Owen asked

"Of course I am no school for two months and get to spend it with my favorite brothers" I said

"We better be your favorite considering there is only the two of us" Bret said

"Don't worry you are" I said

"Good" Owen said as we all started laughing.

I was talking to my brothers when I saw Matt come onto the plan and right behind him was his brother Jeff. I told my brothers I wanted to say hi and they said okay. I walked over to him as he sat down beside his brother who I haven't really met. I've only seen him on TV before.

"Hey Jeff" I said

"Hey Bella" Jeff said

"Is this your brother Matt?" I asked even though I knew it was his brother.

"Yeah it is, Matt this is Isabella Hart" Jeff said

"Hello My name is Matt Hardy" He said

"You can call me Bella, it's Nice to meet you finally, I've seen you on TV your really good" I said

"Well thank you, Jeff talks about you all the time" Matt said

"I do not" Jeff said

"I bet he does" I said laughing

"So anyways are you Owen and Bret's sister?" Matt asked

"That I am, There only sister" I said

"Wow you must be really lucky" Matt said

"I guess you could say that" I said

"You look like Owen only a girl version" Matt said

"Uh…Thanks I think" I said

"He meant that in a good way" Jeff said

"Okay good" I said

"Yeah I did" Matt said

"Well I better get back to my brothers, I will see you guys around later" I said

"Okay bye Bella" Jeff said

"Bye" Matt said

Then I left but as I was heading back to my brothers I could hear Jeff and Matt talking to me.

"Man you got a major crush on her" Matt said

"Yeah I do she's really hot" Jeff said

I smiled as I heard that part. I sat down beside my brothers and they just looked at me.

"Okay why are you so happy?" Bret asked

"Uh no reason" I said

"Alright then" Owen said

"Yeah" I said

Two hours later we landed in San Antonio Texas for the first Raw that I would see live instead on our TV at home. This is Shawn's hometown so he was already there when we got off the plan. We all headed to our hotel room. Bret and Owen would share a room and I would be sharing one with Trish Stratus. Trish is a really nice girl. My brothers had told her about me so she knew who I was when I walked into our room. Our room was right next to my brother's room. Matt and Jeff room was on the other side of my brother's room. Raw isn't till tomorrow so we had the night just to hang out and have fun. I went over to Matt and Jeff's room to talk to them for a little bit then I went to my brother's room. I stayed in my brother's room till eleven then went back to my room to go to bed. I didn't end up falling asleep till one because I was so excited for tomorrow night.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked!! please review!!! I will try and have chapter five up soon but I also have two other storied i have to work on too!!! talk to you guys later!!! bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter five for you guys...Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far...Thanks ot Diana and robyn for ther amazing help....see you guys at the bottom****

* * *

****Chapter 5**

Three weeks later I was still on the road with my brothers and having an awesome time with them. I have been to the three Raw shows and all the live events with my brothers since I been on the road with them. I would hang out with Jeff while my brothers and his brother had matches. I could tell I was really falling for him and I could tell he was really falling for me. We haven't kiss or anything but I could tell. Tonight is the Fourth Raw that I would be going to. I was in my brother's dressing room when Bret had to leave to go on his match.

"So Owen Vince is making you be the blue blazer again?" I asked him

"Yeah he is, I have to do it thought or he will fire me and I can't be fired I need the money for my family" Owen said

"Yeah I understand," I said

"So Next month is the big paper view," Owen said

"Yeah Over The Limit, You got a Match?" I said

"Yeah I find out tonight who it will be and what I have to do" Owen said

"Oh okay" I said

Fifteen minutes later Bret came back from his match. He told us that he had won. Owen had to go see Vince about his match at Over the Limit and Bret needed to shower so I thought I would go see what Jeff's up to. I walked down to Matt's Locker room and knocked on the door. Jeff answered the door.

"Hey Jeff" I said

"Hey Bella, Come in" Jeff said

"Okay, Where's Matt?" I asked

"He's having his Match right now" Jeff said

"Good" I said

"Good?" Jeff said

"Yes, There kind of something I've wanted to do for a couple weeks now" I said

"Uh..Okay" Jeff said

I leaned towards him and kissed him on the lips. He of course kissed me back. We were still kissing when Matt walked in.

"Oh sorry I didn't know Bella was in her" Matt said

We stopped kissing and are faces went red.

"No it's okay Matt I was just leaving," I said

"Okay" Matt said

"Bye Jeff" I said

"Bye" He said smiling at me

I could here them talking as I was leaving.

"Wow you finally kissed her" Matt said

"Uh…No she kissed me" Jeff said

"Well that's still good, did you like it?" Matt asked

"Uh…yeah of course I did, your talking to the guy that has had a crush on her since I first saw her" Jeff said

"Yeah that's true" Matt said

I left then and headed back to my brother's dressing rooms. When I got their Owen had returned and he was talking to Bret. He looked really pissed.

"Hey I'm back, what's wrong Owen?" I asked

"I found out who I'm facing and what I have to do" Owen said

"Really? Like?" I asked

"I have to be the blue blazer still, I'm facing The Godfather and I have to swing down to the ring from over 80 feet," He told me

"Oh my god! That's dangerous," I said

"Yeah really dangerous" Bret said

"Yeah I know but if I don't do it I'm going to get fired, Vince even told me" Owen said

"I hope you will be able to do it okay," I said

"Me to guys" Owen said

The three of us talked until the Raw show was over. We headed back to the hotel we are staying at. That night I went to bed at around midnight. I was sound asleep when I Had a nightmare about Over The Limit and that something terrible happen to Owen. I woke up right a way and got out of bed. I left my room and headed to my brothers room. I knocked on the door when I got there. Bret answered the door.

"Bella it's three Am" Bret said

"I know I just had a nightmare," I said

"Okay you can sleep in my bed," He said

"I actually want to go into Owen's," I said

"The nightmare about the Paper View?" Bret asked

"Yes" I said

"Okay he's over there" Bret said

"Thanks" I said

I went over to Owen's bed and crawled in beside him. It was a good thing he was wearing cloths.

"Whose in here?" He asked half asleep

"It's me Bella, I had a nightmare," I said

"Okay you can stay" Owen said

"Thanks, I really love you guys," I said

"We love you too sis" Bret said

"Were not going anywhere," Owen said

"Good" I said

The next morning I woke up and Bret and Owen were gone. I got out of the bed and found a note beside the TV. It said

_Hey sis, we went to go get some breakfast. Go back to your room or come get some breakfast whatever you want to do, we will see you soon_

_Love your brothers Owen and Bret_

I took the note with me to my room and got dressed. I left to go to the Hotel café. I got there and saw Owen, Bret sitting at a table with Matt and Jeff. I walked over to the table and sat down beside Owen and Jeff.

"Hey Bella" Jeff said

"Hey guys," I said

"So did you sleep good?" Bret said

"Kind of except Owen snores," I said

"It's your own fault," He said

"You stayed in your brothers room last night?" Matt said

"Well I was in my room but I had a bad nigh mare so then I went to there room" I said

"Oh okay" Matt said

"So what are we going to do today?" Jeff asked us all

"Just hang out there's no live show today" Owen said

"Okay" We said

We all decided to go to a bowling ally for the day. That night Jeff walked me back to my hotel room.

"Well that was fun," I said

"Yeah it was" Jeff said

We got to my hotel room and I said goodbye to Jeff and kissed him on the lips. Then I went into my hotel room. Jeff was still outside the door and I herd him say wow then leave. I had gotten my own room because Trish didn't really like sharing a room with a sixteen year old. I watch a couple movies then I fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it!! please review...I love to here what you guys think of it!!! ttyl byez!!!! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter six for you guys!! Just to warn you it is alittle sad towards the end....Thanks for all the reviews guys!! thanks to Robyn and Diana for their help!! see you guys at the bottom!!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 6**

Two weeks later it is May 23 1999 the day of Over The Limit. We were all in our hotel rooms getting our stuff ready to go to the arena. Bret, and Owen had called their wife and kids last night to check up on them. I had called our parents and tell them I was doing good and having fun. Jeff and I are still friends and I think it will stay like that for a while. It was two o'clock and I was on my way to my brother's hotel room. When I got there I knocked on the door and Owen let me in. I hugged them both and sat down on Bret's bed. They were still getting their stuff ready. They both said hi to me and continue to get their stuff ready.

"So I hope your thing will go okay tonight OJ" I said

"Yeah I know" Owen said

"I think it will" Bret said

"Yeah" Owen said

Once they were both done we headed to the arena. The guys headed to their locker room to set their stuff up while I went to go find Jeff and Matt's locker room to see if they were here yet. I found the locker room that said Matt Hardy and knocked on the door. Matt answered the door. He let me in and I sat down on the couch.

"Hey where's Jeff?" I asked

"Oh he's in the bathroom down the hall," Matt said

"Kay, Do you mind if I wait here for him?" I asked

"Only if I can ask you something?" Matt asked

"Uh okay" I asked

"Do you like my brother? I saw you guys kissing and it seemed like you really like him," Matt asked

"Uh…Why you asking me this?" I asked

"No reason" Matt said

"Okay and yes I like your brother a lot that's why I kissed him but I don't think he want to be boyfriend and girlfriend" I said

"Well you don't know that" Matt said

"I don't know," I said

Five minutes later Jeff came in and sat down on the couch.

"Hey Jeff" I said

"Hey you excited for tonight?" He asked me

"Kind of worried" I said

"Worried because of Owen's stunt he has to do?" Jeff asked

"Yeah" I said

"It will be fine you'll see" Matt said

"Yeah I guess," I said

We talked for an hour then I decided to go back to my brother's locker room. It was now around three thirdy and the paper view would be starting at eight. Owen's match would be the second one and Bret's was near the end. I said goodbye to Jeff and Matt and left the room. Once again as I was leaving I could here them talking about me.

"Dude she likes you, She told me" Matt said

"Really?" Jeff said

"Yeah but she doesn't think you want to be boyfriend and girlfriend" Matt said

"Oh…Well that's totally not true…I really like her and I was just waiting for her because of her brothers" Jeff said

"Okay" Matt said

Then I left and headed back to my brother's locker room. I knocked then walked in. I found Owen sitting on the couch watch some TV. I sat down beside him.

"Hey Owen" I said

"Hey Bell," He said

"Where's Bret?" I asked

"Vince wanted to talk to him," Owen said

"Okay" I said

We sat there for an hour when Bret walked in and sat down on the other side of the couch.

"Hey Bret, Everything okay?" I asked

"Yeah Vince just wanted to talk to me about my match tonight no big deal" He said

"Okay" I said

A couple hours later we went to grab some food then came back and Bret and Owen started getting ready for their matches. Owen had to put on his Blue Blazer outfit. Finally at eight Over The Limit started. As the first match started I hugged Owen and told him good luck. Then he left to go to the top of the arena and get ready to swing down to the ring for his match. Bret decided to watch his match but I didn't feel like watching it with the other guys. I stayed in my brother's hotel room and started reading a book. Fifteen minutes after Owen's match started Bret ran into the locker room.

"Bell there's been accident" Bret said

"What do you mean?" I said sounding worried

"Owen he didn't make it to the ring, Bella something went wrong with the cords and he fell 78 feet" Bret said

"Oh my god!! Is he okay????" I asked

"I don't know there taking him to the hospital" Bret said

"Okay well go I want to stay here," I said

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes go" I said

"Okay I will call later" Bret said

Then he left and headed to the hospital where they took Owen. It was only ten minutes later when my cell phone started ringing. I pulled it out and looked and saw that it was Bret. I answered it.

"Hey Bret" I said

"Bella are you sitting down?" He asked me

"Of course I am," I said

"Okay Bella Owen didn't make it" Bret said

As soon as he said that I dropped my cell phone and ran out of the locker room. I started crying as I was running to find an exit. As I was running I bumped into Jeff.

"Bella what's wrong?" He asked

"Owen's dead" I said

Then I started running and got a taxi. I got back to the hotel and just packed all my stuff and headed to the airport to go back to Calgary Alberta.

* * *

** I hope you guys like it even though the end was alittle sad!!! please review!!! thanks guys ttyl byez!! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter seven for you guys! now i have to warn you it's a sad chapter but i promise there will only a couple more then i will stop but it's to be expected when some one you love so much dies.....anyway thanks to everyone for the reivews and thanks to Diana and Robyn for there help.....see you guys at the bottom**

**

* * *

****Chapter 7**

The next morning I arrived in Calgary Alberta and got a cab to my house. I figured my now Bret would have found my cell phone and called our parents about Owen and that I was on my way home. I hoped someone told his family about it too. I arrived at my house and opened the door I saw my parents in the living room watching TV. They both looked like they have been crying all night like I was. I dropped my bags and ran to my mom and hugged her. We both started crying as my dad came over to us and hugged us. Once we were done I grabbed my stuff and headed up to my room. Later that day I could here Bret, his family and Owen's family downstairs talking

"How is she?" Bret asked

"Not good at all" my mom said

"I figured she came back here when I got back to the locker room and saw her cell on the ground, I also went to her hotel room and saw that she had checked out" Bret said

"She really loved him Just like the kids and I did" Martha said

"We all did" Julie said

I grabbed a picture of Owen that he gave me and held it. I must of falling asleep because the next thing I knew it was morning. At around nine I herd a knock on my door.

"Honey I brought you some breakfast my mom said

"I don't want it, I want my brother back," I said

"I'm sorry sweetie we a miss him but he's not coming back" My mom said

"Just leave it out there I will get it when I feel like it" I said

I looked at Owen's picture again and thought of the past couple of months and started crying.

"_Stupid Vince for making him do a stunt he didn't want to do" I thought to myself_

Later that day there was another knock on my door. This time I got up and answered it. It was Sasha and Kristine.

"Guys as you can see I'm not in the mood for company" I said

"We herd what happen and your brother Bret called us and said you might need friends to come over," Sasha said

"So here we are," Kristine said

"I don't care what Bret said my brother Owen's dead and I'm sorry he was on of my best friend and I'm not in the mood for company now would you please leave" I said

"Alright we'll go" Kristine said

"Call us if you need someone to talk to" Sasha said

"Kay" I said

I shut the door and climbed in my bed. I fell asleep holding on to Owen's picture in my arms. Two days later I was still in my room. The only time I would leave is if I had to go to bathroom or grabbed food and a drink that my parents would leave in front of my door. I could here voices outside my door that sound like Sasha. Kristine and Jeff.

"You knock Jeff the last time we came here she told us to leave" Sasha said

"Last time I talked to her she was crying and told me her brother died" Jeff said

"Well aren't you her boyfriend, When she calls she talks no stop about you" Kristine said

"Really?" Jeff said smiling

"Yes really" Sasha said

"Well she's not my girlfriend yet but she will be my future girlfriend" Jeff said

"Future girlfriend?" Kristine asked

"Yes" Jeff said

I got out of bed and opened my door.

"What do you guys want?" I asked

"We just wanted to see if you were okay?" Sasha asked

"Of course I'm not okay my brother only died three days ago," I said

"Well his funeral is today," Jeff said

"So I'm not going," I said

"Why?" Sasha asked

"If I go then it mean he really is dead and isn't coming back and I can't handle that," I said

"We understand but you haven't seen Bret since you left" Kristine said

"Well tell him if he wants he can come in and talk to m later" I said

"Okay" Jeff said

"I herd what you guys said, All of it" I said looking at Jeff

"Uh…. ok" Jeff said

"Yeah I would like to be your girlfriend but I can't right now after what happen" I said

"I understand Bella" Jeff said

"Good now could you please leave me alone guys" I said

"Yeah sure" Kristine said

"We will see you later" Jeff said

"Yeah" Sasha said

"Bye" I said

I shut the door and crawled back in my bed. I put on one of the tapes my mom had given me a couple of days ago. It was a videotaping of my first Christmas. Bret and his wife are in and Owen and his wife. They both haven't had their kids yet. As soon as I saw the part where Owen was trying to help me open a present and I pulled on his nose and started tickling me I lost it. I turned it off and started crying again. Later that day I was asleep and I herd a knock on the door. I got out of bed and answered it.

"Hey sis, Wow you look awful," Bret said

"Thanks I think, you look good I guess," I said

He was wearing a black suit and black shoes. We both sat on my bed.

"You missed his funeral" Bret said

"I know I'm sorry but I couldn't go," I said

"Why?" Bret asked

"If I went then it would have ment that he's really gone," I said

"Yeah I know it's hard for you Bella, It's hard for us all but he wouldn't want you to be suck up in your room all day and crying all the time" Bret said

"Yeah I guess your right," I said

"But it's only been three days I need some time" I said

"I totally understand but just know I'm here for you Bells I miss him too" Bret said

"Thanks Bret that means a lot" I said

"Oh here is your cell phone" Bret said

"Thanks" I said

I hugged him and then he left. I decided to give Jeff a call. I dialled his number and he picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Bell you-" He started to say

"Don't even ask if I'm okay," I said

"Sorry anyways what's up?" He asked

"I was just wondering if you would like to hang out on Saturday?" I asked

"Of course I would" Jeff said

"Okay well I think I need to go talk to my parents" I said

"Okay talk to you later" Jeff said

"Kay bye" I said

"Bye" Jeff said

I hung up my phone and went downstairs. I found my mom and dad eating dinner in the dinning room. I grabbed a plate of food and sat down. The looked at me and my mom smiled.

"Hey mom, dad" I said

"Hey Bella" They said

"I'm sorry I missed it," I said

"It's okay we understand" My mom said

"Thanks" I said

Once I was done I started watching TV with my mom and dad. Later that night I went up to my room to get some sleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it!! please reveiw and tell me what you think!!! thanks bye!! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter eight for you guys!! it's not that sad anymore!!! Thanks to everyone who read and reveiw that last chapters!!! thanks to Robyn and diana for there help!!! see you guys at the bottom!!**

**

* * *

****C****hapter 8**

It's been a month since my brother Owen died. I have been getting a lot better since it happened. I have been hanging out with my friends Sasha and Kristine a lot more. I also have been going on dates with Jeff. I think I finally able to start dating him now but the problem is I'm not suppost to be dating till I'm 18 and I just turned 17 two weeks ago. I didn't have a party or anything because I was still very upset but people did come over and give me presents. I got one from Martha that Owen was planning on giving me on my birthday before he died. She thought I should still have it so she gave it to me. It was a hart foundation necklace that he had made for me. Since I've gotten it I haven't taken it off. I was planning on asking my parents if I could date Jeff because he's come over to the house and I think they like him. I walked down stairs and found my parents in the kitchen making some lunch.

"Hey mom dad can I ask you something?" I said

"Yeah of course you can" My mom said

"Okay well you know my friend Jeff right?" I said

"Yes we do very nice boy" my dad said

"Well I was kind of wondering if you would let me date him" I said

"Honey you have been dating him, you go on dates with him all the time" My mom said

"Yes I know but what I mean is that I want to be his girlfriend" I said

"Uh…yeah I guess you could" My dad said

"Oh my god!!! Thank you daddy" I said

"Your welcome sweet heart" he said

I hugged them both then went upstairs and called Jeff on my cell. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Bells" Jeff said

"Hey Jeff, Do you want to come over and pick me up" I said

"Yeah sure be there in a minute" he said

"Okay bye" I said

Ten minutes later he knocked on the door and my dad answered it. I came down the stairs after my dad called me and left with Jeff. We got in his car and drove to his house. When we got there he was about to get out when I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He was kind of surprised by this but he kissed me back. We finally stopped five minutes later and he just looked at me.

"Okay what was that for?" He asked

"That was to let you know I got promision from my parent that we can go out" I said

"Go out like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Jeff asked

"Yes" I said

"Okay" Jeff said

"So ask me" I said laughing

"Oh right..Bella Hart would you like to me my girlfriend?" He asked

"Yes I would love to be your girlfriend" I said

"Okay then it's official" Jeff said

"Yes it is but it needs one more thing to make it official" I said

"What's that?" Jeff asked

"This" I said

I kissed him on the lips again then pulled back two minutes later.

"Now it's official" I said

"Okay lets go inside" Jeff said

We walked into his house and went up to his room for the day. That night he drove me home. I kissed him goodnight and went into my house. A month later I been going over to Bret's house to hang out with him. He is okay with me dating Jeff also. He said it's been helping me keep my mind off of Owen death. Today I was going to Jeff's house for the day because my parents aren't home and Bret's back on tour with the WWE. Jeff brother Matt is also on tour with the WWE to so Jeff is home alone till he comes back in two weeks. I got there and knocked on the door. He answered and kissed me on the lips. We decided to watch a movie. We put on The NoteBook. Once it was over I just looked at Jeff then I started kissing him. The next thing I knew I was took his shirt off. He was about to take mine off when the strangest thing happen. I thought I herd Owen's voice. I stopped kissing Jeff and looked around the room but saw no one. I kissed him again and I herd his voice again.

"Bella what are you doing?" He said

I stopped kissing Jeff and looked around the room.

"What's wrong Bells?" he asked

"Uh…it's nothing, Where were we" I said

I kissed Jeff again and herd his voice again.

"Bella stop it, Your not suppost to be dating" he said

This time when I looked around the room I not only herd him but I saw him sitting on the chair beside us.

"Oh my god!! Jeff do you see him" I said pointing to the chair

"See you it's only you and me here" Jeff said

"But Owen's he's right there" I said

"Bella I think your hearing and seeing things" Jeff said

"Yeah I guess your right" I said

I kissed Jeff again and was once again he was about to take my shirt off when Owen moved right in front of us where I could see him.

"Bella stopped it right now, you promise you wouldn't date till your 18" He said

I looked at him and started talking to him.

"Well you promised you would never leave Bret and Me and guess what you lied" I said

Jeff just stared at me looking confused.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too" Owen said

"Well you did and it hurt me really bad Owen" I said

"I know that, I've been watching you since my funeral, Why didn't you come" He said

"Because I didn't want it to be real, If I went then it would have ment you were really gone and I couldn't handle that" I said

"Okay but I can't leave until you give me a proper goodbye" He said

"No! I can't do that" I said

"You have to" He said

"NOO! I don't want you to leave me" I said

"Bella are you okay" Jeff said

"Yes I just need to leave" I said

"Okay I can take you home" He said

"Okay" I said

He put his shirt back on. I looked in front of us and Owen was gone. _I guess I am seeing and hearing things _I thought to myself as we got in Jeff's car. He drove me to my house and kissed me goodbye. I told him I would call him when I got some sleep. I left and went up to my room. I laid down on my bed and fell asleep right away.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it!!! please review!!!! i will try and have a nother chapter of both my stroies soon thank!!! ttyl byez!!! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys here is chapter nine for you....I relized today that a couple chapter ago i put Over The Limit instead of Over the Edge...The paperview Owen actually dead at was Over The Edge and the New Parerview that wwe has now is Over The limit so i got thsoe to confused but it's Over the edge.....Thanks to everyone for their reveiws....Thanks to Robyn and Diana for everything.....see you at the bottom!!!****

* * *

****Chapter 9**

Three days later I was over at my Brother Bret's house hanging out with Julie and their four kids. Bret was still on the road and wouldn't be back for a month. I would call him in once in awhile and see how he was doing. I left their house and headed to my house. When I got home I went into my room and started to change my clothes because Jeff and I were going to see a movie tonight when out of nowhere I heard Owen's voice again.

"Did you forget about me" he said

I looked around the room and I saw him sitting on my bed.

"Ahhh…No I didn't but next time worn me when you're going to pop up, I was just about to change my cloths" I said

"Sorry sis" Owen said

"So until I give you a proper goodbye you're just going to pop up anytime you want out of nowhere?" I asked

"Yup that's about right" He said

"Okay than" I said

"Bella can I ask you something?" He said

"Yeah of course you can" I said

"Why haven't you visit Martha and the kids, I do it all the time" He said

"They just remind me of you" I said

"My kids miss there aunt, they ask Martha all the time about you" He said

"I guess tomorrow I could go visit them" I said

"Okay I will be there" He said

"Am I the only one that can see you?" I said

"Yes for now" He said

"Well I should get ready, Jeff will be here soon" I said

"I will see you tomorrow" He said before he was gone

I turned around and saw my mom standing in the door way.

"Uh…Hi mom" I said

"Honey you were you talking to?" She asked

"No one" I said

"Okay so you were talking to yourself" She said

"Yeah because that's the only way I can have intelligent conversation" I said

"Okay honey" She said

Then she left and went downstairs. I got dressed and went downstairs to wait for Jeff. He showed up twenty minutes later. I am wearing a purple tank-top with a jean miniskirt. He is wearing Jeans and a black shirt. I gave him a kiss on the lips and told my parents I would be back later. We were driving to the movie theater when I looked at Jeff.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Would you think I'm crazy if I tell you something" I said

"Of course not" He said

"Uh…well you know four days ago when we were almost you know and I was talking to someone" I said

"Yeah I remember" He said

"Well I see Owen and he talked to me…I saw and talked to him today…He wants me to go visit Martha and the kids" I said

"You're not crazy for that…When my mom died I swore I could feel her presents around me all the time" He said

"I guess when you're really close to someone this happens" I said

"I guess so" He said

"Thank for not thinking I'm crazy….I think my mom thinks I am" I said

"Why?" He asked

"I didn't realize she was standing in my doorway when I was talking to Owen I had to lie and say I was talking to myself" I said

"Oh okay" he said

"Sorry for bringing this up I just needed to talk to someone" I said

"Bells you can tell me anything" Jeff said

"I know Jeffro" I said

"Jeffro?" He said

"Yeah it's my nickname for you, I hope you don't mind?" I asked

"No I don't, did you combined my first and middle name together?" he asked

"Yeah" I said

"I like it" He said

"Good" I said

We arrived at the theaters and watch a movie. Then when it was done Jeff took me home. We got to my house and Jeff walked me to the door. I kissed him on the lips.

"I love you" I said surprising myself

"I love you too Bells" Jeff said

We kissed for a good five minutes then I went inside. I walked into my house and my parents were in the living room talking.

"Isabella we need to talk to you" My dad said

"_Uh oh what did I do, They usually call me Bella" I thought to myself_

"Yeah dad" I said

"We think you need to talk to a therapies" He said

"What why?" I asked starting to get mad

"Well you talk to yourself" My mom said

"No I don't I talk to Owen" I said

"Honey Owen's dead" My dad said

"I know that, He come visit's me" I said

"How can he visit you when he's dead" My mom said

"He just can" I said

I left and ran up to my room. "_Everyone but Jeff thinks I'm crazy"_ _I thought to myself_. My phone started ringing.I picked it up answered it.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey it's Sasha" She said

"Hey girl sorry I haven't talked to you in awhile" I said

"It's okay, Kristine and Me just want to know if you want to have a slumber party with us this weekend?" She asked

"Sure, I would love to" I said

"Okay I will call you in a couple days" She said

"Okay sounds good, Bye" She said

I hung up the phone and got my pajama's on. I laid down on my bed and fell asleep a couple minutes later. The next day I ate breakfast and left my house to go see Martha and the kids just like I said I would. I knocked on the door and Martha answered it.

"Oh my god Bella" She said

"Hi" I said

She gave me a hug and told me to come in. I sat down on the couch as she went to go get the kids. All three of them came back ten minutes later.

"Aunt Bella" Oje said

"Hello" Athena said

"How are you guys" I said

"We are good" Oje said

"Daddy gone" Athena said

"I know he is sweet heart" I said

I gave her a hug and sat her on my lap.

"Sorry I haven't come over since you know" I said

"It's okay I totally understand, Bret told me everything" Martha said

"Thanks" I said

I look beside Martha and there sitting beside her is Owen. He placed his hand on Martha's.

"It's just got cold in here" She said

"It's Owen" I said not realizing I said it out load

"Owen?" She said

"Uh…Yeah…" I said

"You can see him?" She asked

"Yeah I can..it happened four days ago and I've been seeing him since…He's the one that told me to come over here" I said

"He talks to you?" She asked

"Yeah I know I'm crazy" I said

"Where is he mow?" She asked

The kids were just looking at us. Owen was looking at us too.

"He right beside you holding your hand" I said

"Oh my god! That's why my hand just got cold" She said

"Why can't I see him" She asked

"Because you went to his funeral and I didn't that's why he's around me, He won't leave till I give him a proper goodbye" I said

"Okay" She said

Owen disappeared a couple minutes later. We all talked for a couple hours then I head home. That night I feel asleep thinking how my life has change since Owen's death.

* * *

**I hoped you guys like it!! please review!!!! thanks i will try and have another post up soon!!! ttyl byez!! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10 for you guys! now i know John Cena didn't come into the WWE till 2002 but its my story and the girl that plays Kristine is a huge John Cena fan and it was only far to put him in..So that is why........Anyways thanks to everyone for their reviews...Thanks to Robyn and Diana for the reviews and there help......See you guys at the bottom..**

* * *

Chapter 10

Today is the day that Sasha, Kristine and I were having a slumber party. I haven't seen them in a while but I herd they went to a live WWE event. I told Jeff that I couldn't hang out with him tonight and he said it was fine with it but he would give me a ride over there because he has a license and a car and I have neither. My parents still wanted me to go to see a therapist but I would say no every time. Over the past week I have been seeing Owen everyday. He would stop by and talk for a couple minutes then he would leave. I started packing A over night bag for the slumber party. My cell started ringing so I picked it up and answered it. It was Bret calling. I haven't told him I have been seeing Owen but I would tell him eventually because I thought he should know.

"Hey Hitman" I said

"Hey Bell, How are you?" He said

"I'm good just packing for my slumber party that Sasha is throwing," I said

"Oh that's cool, I just wanted to see how my little sister is doing?" He said

"I'm not so little anymore, I'm seventeen," I said

"I know that" Bret said

"Okay, Well I should finished packing, Jeff's coming to pick me up soon and take me over to Sasha's house" I said

"Okay bye sis" Bret said

"Bye Hitman" I said

I hung up the phone and finished packing. Jeff came over around two to pick me up. I got in his car and gave him a kiss on the lips. He drove me to Sasha's houses and pulled up in front of it.

"Thanks for the ride babe" I said

"No problem Bells" Jeff said

He leaned over and started kissing me on the lips. We were still kissing when Jeff was about to take my shirt off but I had to stop him. I lightly pushed him away.

"Jeff we can't do it in front of Sasha's house and in your car," I said

"I know I just got carried away," He said

"I want my first time to be in a nice place," I said

"Okay Bells" He said

I gave him a kiss, said goodbye and got out of the car. I watch him drive away then I headed to Sasha's door. When I got there I knocked on the door and Sasha and Kristine answered.

"Hey girl" Kristine said

"Hey how are you?" Sasha said

"I'm good," I said

"Was that just Jeff that drove off?" Kristine asked

"Yeah he gave me a ride," I said

"He gave you more then a ride," Sasha said

"Uh okay what's that suppose to mean?" I asked

We walked in and headed up to Sasha's room.

"We were just waiting for you and we looked out the window and saw you too making out," Kristine said

"Yeah sorry about that" I said

"It's totally okay" Sasha said

"Hey do you remember us telling you we went to a live event like weeks ago?" Kristine said

"Yeah I remember," I said

"Well we were there and we were watching it and these to wrestles names The Undertaker and John Cena, Undertaker isn't new but the John dude is and anyways they were tagging up together and when they got into the ring they looked at us and well after the show they kind of gave us there numbers" Kristine said

"Oh my god! Really?" I said

"Yeah but we haven't called them, were kind of afraid" Sasha said

"Okay let me see which one got The Undertaker's number?" I asked

"I did" Sasha said

"Well I kind of know him from my brother's, Give me is number" I said

Sasha got up and got it and handed it to me. I grabbed my cell out of my pocket and dialled the number.

"Oh my god! What are you doing?" Sasha asked

"Calling Mark" I said

"Mark?" Kristine said

"Yeah the undertakers name is Mark," I said

I put the phone on speakerphone. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" He asked

"Hey Mark this is Isabella, Bret and Owen's sister" I said

"Oh hello, I'm sorry about Owen," He said

"Thank you anyways uh. The reason I'm calling you is a couple of weeks ago you gave a girl named Sasha your number," I said

"Uh yeah she hasn't called me yet," He said

"I know I'm her friend and she's right here, She's a little shy that's why she hasn't called you yet but she's right here do you want to talk to her?" I asked

"Yeah of course" He said

I handed the phone to Sasha and she put it up to her hear.

"Hello" She said

"Hey uh the reason I gave you my number is well I like you and I would like to go on a date with you as Mark Calaway not as the Undertaker" He said

"Yeah of course I would but I live in Cameron North Caralina" She said

"I know Matt Hardy told me where you live, I guess his brother has been dating Isabella Hart for like a couple months" He said

"Yeah she is, so you would come to North Caralina to go on a date with me?" I asked

"Yeah like I said I like you," He said

"Oh yeah, Okay so I will see you next Saturday at around six?" She said

"Yeah sounds good," He said

"Okay bye" She said

"Bye" He said

She hung up and handed me the phone. I told Kristine to give me the John dudes number and she did. I dialled the number and he picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" he asked

"Hello John this is Isabella Hart, I'm Bret and Owen Harts sister" I said

"Oh hello, Sorry about your brother Owen" He said

"Thank you, Listen a couple of weeks ago you gave a girl named Kristine your number," I said

"Oh yeah, I haven't herd from her" He said

"I know I'm one of her best friends and she's right here right now. The reason she hasn't called you yet is because she is a little shy but she wants to talk to you right now" I said

"Okay" He said

I handed her the phone.

"Hello" She said

"Hey Kristine the reason I gave you my number is because well I like you and I was wondering if next Saturday you would like to go on a date with me and I know you live in Cameron North Caralina Matt Hardy told me" He said

"Oh yeah okay, I would love to go on a date with you" She said

"Cool see you around six, I will pick you up at your house" He said

"Sounds good, bye John" She said

"Bye" He said

She hung up the phone and handed it back to me. They both looked at me and smiled.

"See was that so hard?" I said

"Not really" They said

We stayed in Sasha's room and watched movies. Her mom called us down for dinner around six. When we were done we went back upstairs and watch some more movies. We didn't end up going to bed till around three am. We all fell asleep right away as soon as our head hit the pillows.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please review!! I love to here what you guys think of it!! please check out my friend Taker SoulGirl and CenaGirl stories....they are really good...Thanks byez! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is chapter 11 for you guys!!! Thanks to my WWe sisters for their help!!! thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews!!! see you at the bottom!!****

* * *

****Chapter 11**

Today is the day that Sasha and Kristine go on their dates with Mark and John. They are really excited about them too. They are both over at my house because I am doing their makeup and hair. Sasha is in the bathroom having a shower while Kristine is watching TV downstairs waiting for Sasha to be done. I was lending them each a pair of my cloths. They both didn't really have girly cloths and I have lots. As I was going to my closet I heard Owen's voice. I turned around and he is sitting on my bed.

"Hey Bell, What are you doing?" He said

"Getting some cloths for Sash and Kristine for their dates tonight" I said

"Cool, So I've been hearing from my kids that you go over their like everyday now" He said

"Yeah I do to help Martha out, Oje and Athena really like me" I said

"Yeah it's because you're their aunt" He said

"I look like you too, I think I remind them of you" I said

"That too" He said

"So how many times do you go over there?" I asked

"Two or three times a day, I go other places too" He said

"Yeah I know" I said

"Oops Turn around" He said

I turned around and saw Sasha staring at me.

"Hey you're done" I said

"Where you talking to you I think you were talking to?" She asked

"I'm talking to Owen" I said

I turned back around and notice he was gone.

"Or I was" I said

"Okay" She said

"So how did you know I've been seeing Owen?" I asked

"Your mom told us, She is really worried about you" She said

"Well she can stop, I'm going to get Kristine, Those are yours" I said pointing to the edge of my bed.

I left the room and headed downstairs to get Kristine. I saw her in the kitchen with my mom. I could over here them talking.

"I'm really worried about her, She said she sees her brother Owen" She said

"Yeah Sash told me, I'm sure she will get better it's only been like five months since he died" Kristine said

"Yeah I know I guess I could give her some more time" my mom said

"Yeah" Kristine said

I walked into the kitchen and told Kristine Sasha was out of the shower. We both headed upstairs. When we walked in Sasha was in the cloths that I had laid out for her. She is wearing a Red tank top with a black skirt that reaches her knees.

"Wow girl these look awesome on me" Sasha said

"I knew it would" I said

"Okay get mine ready, I'm going to hop in the shower" Kristine said

"Okay" I said

"Okay sit down it's time to do your hair" I said

"Kay" Sasha said

She sat down on my chair and I started doing her hair. Ten minutes later I had finished her hair and makeup. I had French braided her hair into one long braid that reach just past her shoulders.

She is wearing a light blue eye shadow and a light red lipstick. Five minutes later Kristine came out and I handed her the cloths that she would be wearing. She went back into the bathroom to change. She came out two minutes later wearing a blue tank top with a black skirt that reached her knees too. She sat down on the chair Sasha was sitting on and I started doing her hair and makeup too. Ten minutes later both her hair and makeup was done. I had did the same thing has Sasha only I gave Kristine two instead of one. Her hair was a little longer then Sasha's. Her makeup was the same as Sasha's. Jeff and I decided that we would go on a date too event though were already dating. Once the both of them were done I went and had a shower while they watch TV in my room. I came out wearing a purple Tank top with a black mini skirt. I let Kristine braid my hair pack into one pony tail. Sasha did my makeup. She gave me purple eye shadow with a light purple lip stick. I had called both Mark and John yesterday and told them to come to my house to pick up the girls. I gave them directions and they said okay.

At around six Mark was the first one to show up. He knocked on my door and my mother answered. She called for Sasha but all ended up coming down. When Mark saw Sasha he just stared at her. _I guess that look mean I did a really good job on Sash _I thought to myself.

"Hello Beautiful" Mark said

"Uh..hi" She said as she was blushing.

"You ready for our date" Mark said

"Yes I am" Sasha said

"Okay lets go" He said

We said goodbye to them and then they left in the car Mark had rented. The next one to show up was Jeff but we couldn't leave till John showed up. Jeff came in and gave me a kiss on the lips. He said hi to both my parents. The three of us sat down on the couch to wait for John. There was a knock on the door ten minutes later. I got up and answered it.

"Hello John" I said

"Hello Isabella" John said

"Call me Bella please" I said

"Alright so where is Kristine?" He asked

"I'm right here" She said

When John looked at her he just stared at her like Mark did to Sasha. _I take it I did a good job on Kristine too_ I thought to myself.

"Okay lets go Beautiful" John said

"Okay" She said

They left and I went back into the living room where Jeff and my parents are.

"Okay Jeff we can go now" I said

"Alright Bells" He said

"Not out too late" My dad said

"Okay dad" I said

Jeff and I left and headed to the local Restaurant we always go to. When we walked in I could see Mark and Sasha at a table. They looked like they were having fun. When we got a little further in I could see John and Kristine just getting to their table. Jeff and I sat down at a table and waited to get our order taken. Once we were done leaving we decided to head back to Jeff's house. Mark is going to take Sasha to her house when they are done. John is taking Kristine to her house when they are done. We got into Jeff's car and drove to his house. We walked in and sat on his couch. Matt lives with him but he is on the road right now. Jeff put a movie on then came back and sat down beside me. I cuddled up to Jeff as the movie started. Once the movie was over I told Jeff I had to go home now.

"Awe why?" Jeff said

"You heard my dad he said not too late" I said

"So you're seventeen" Jeff said

"Alright babe" Jeff said

"Thanks for understanding" I said

"I do understand, But you do know I love you right?" Jeff asked

"Of course I know that, I love you too, I just think we should wait a little longer" I said

"You make it hard when you wear cloths like that" Jeff said

"Sorry babe" I said

"It's okay" He said

"Can you take me home know?" I asked

"Okay" He said

We got in his car and drove to my house. I kissed him goodbye then walked into my house. I would find out tomorrow what happen on Sasha and Kristine dates. I changed into pj's and said good night to my parents then I headed to bed.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it!!! please reveiw!!! thanks ttyl byez ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12 for you guys!! thanks for all the reviews!!! i love to hear what you guys think!!! thanks to my WWE sisters Diana and robyn for their reviews also!!!! Monday night raw is on tonight!!! i can't wait to see what going to happen after last monday night draft!!! anyways see you guys at the bottom!!!****

* * *

****Chapter 12**

It's been two weeks since Sasha and Kristine went on their date with Mark and John. They both started dating them about a couple days ago therefore i haven't seen them in a couple of days due to them hanging out with their new boyfriends. Jeff's been coming over every day to have dinner with my parents and me. My parent's really like Jeff. I've been seeing Owen sitting down at the table a couple of nights when the four of us were having dinner. I didn't talk to him because my parents still think I am crazy. Today Bret would be coming back from his tour. He just recently went to WCW because of what happen with Owen and because they gave him a better deal. It was about four pm and I was getting ready for another dinner with Jeff and my parent's. Bret was due to be back by five so my parent's offered him and his family to come for dinner. He said if he felt good then he would bring them over. I put on a purple skirt and t-shirt. I tied my long blond hair back into a ponytail. I was about to put a little make-up on when there was a knock on my door. I opened my door and saw Jeff in Blue jeans and a white t-shirt with his multi colour hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Wow you look nice" Jeff said

"You do to Mister Hardy" I said

He walked up to me and kissed me on the lips. We were still kissing when I heard Owen.

"EW you too need a room" Owen said

I stopped kissing Jeff and looked in the direction I heard Owen's voice come from. He was standing in the middle of my room.

"For your information we have a room, it's called my room were standing in" I said

"Are you talking to Owen or me?" Jeff asked

"Oh sorry babe, I'm talking to my brother whose standing in the middle of my room" I said

"Hey Owen" Jeff said

I was about to tell Jeff he said hi when Jeff screamed a little.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Okay now I really believe you" Jeff said

"Okay why?" I said

"Because I can see Owen" Jeff said pointing in the direction where Owen is

"Owen did you make him see you?" I asked

"Yeah I figured it was time to show him" Owen said

"Okay dude just warn me next time, Or tell Bella first" Jeff said

"Deal" Owen said

We all sat down on my bed and started talking now that Jeff can see Owen.

"So uh the last time we talked you said you go other places when you're not here or at your house" I said

"Yeah" He said

"Where do you go?" I asked

"Oh I go visit other people that where their the night I died" Owen said

"Like who?" Jeff asked

"Just two girls, One I was really close to her family and one I met a couple of times before I died" Owen said

"What are their names?" I asked

"Kristina and Lissa" Owen said

"Oh so what's there stories?" I asked

"There like you sis, They can't say goodbye to me yet" Owen said

"Oh okay" I said

We talked for an hour before my called Jeff and me down for dinner. We said goodbye to Owen but he followed us. When we got down stairs I could hear kids running around. I went into the dining room and saw Bret, Julie and the four kids.

"Oh my god! Hitman" I said

I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hey sis, I take it you missed me" He said

"I sure did" I said

I looked at Bret and notice he was looking beside Jeff were Owen is standing. I whispered to him.

_"Do you see him?" I asked_

_"Yeah i do, Can Jeff see him?" He asked_

_"Yeah Owen let him see him today and I think he wanted you to see him too" I said_

_"Okay" He said_

Bret waved at Owen and said hi to Jeff.

"Hey man it's nice to see you again" Jeff said

"Yeah it is, So you treating my sister okay?" He asked

"Of course I am" Jeff said

"That's good to hear" He said

Then I went and hugged Julie and my two nieces and nephews. A couple minutes later we all sat down at the table. I notice that Owen had left. We started eating dinner. When we were done we all went into the living room to chat for awhile. At around eight Bret, Julie and the kids went home. Jeff and I went up to my room for a bit. When we got in there we sat down on my bed.

"Did you have fun tonight?" I asked him

"Of course I did, I always have fun when I'm around you and your family" He said

"I have fun when you're around" I said

"So I'm glad you got to see Owen today" I said

"You know what, I think I'm glad I got to see him too" Jeff said

"Good to hear" I said

I was about to kiss Jeff when my door opened and my mom walked in.

"Hope I'm not interrupting things" She said

"Your not mom" I said

"Okay well I came up here to tell you, your father and I are going out for a bit" She said

"Okay mom" I said

"Jeff are you leaving soon?" She asked

"Yes I will leave soon" He said

"You don't have to leave soon but don't make it all night" She said

"Okay Mrs Hart" He said

"See you guys later" She said

Then she left and went down stairs. A couple minutes later I heard my parent's car leave. I looked a Jeff and started kissing him. Five minutes later is toped kissing him and just looked at him.

"Jeff, I'm ready" I said

"Ready for" He started to say before i cut him off by kissing him.

This time he pulled away and looked at me.

"Bells are you sure?" He asked

"Of course I am, where alone in my room" I said

"Okay if you sure you're ready" He said

"You talk too much" I said

Then I started kissing him. I took his shirt off and then he took mine off. A half hour later I fell asleep with my head on Jeff's bare chest.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it!!! please review and tell me what you thought of it!!!! i will try and have another chapter up soon!!! check out my other stories and if you have time and you like John Cena and The Undertaker you can check out my friends Taker SouGirl's and CenaGirl's stories... They have really good ones!!! thank you Bye ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is chapter 13 for you guys....sorry it took so long to get it up..still don't have a computer at home...Sunday was sooo awesome! Saw Raw live! my friend and I waited for like three hours to see the superstars! we saw alot of them! I shock John Morrison hand! Yes it's true lol! we got Natalia Neidhart signed our signs that we made of Bret and Owen! She said they were awesome! John cena saluted at us! overall it was an awesome experience can't wiat to do it agian! see you guys at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The next morning I woke up and notice Jeff was still in my bed. I nudged him trying to wake him up. After about ten minutes later he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Is it morning?" He asked

"Yes that's why you have to get up, get dressed and leave before my parents come in" I said

"Okay Bells" He said

He kissed me on the lips and was put his boxers on. He was about to put his pants and shirt on when my mom walked in. She looked at me and then looked at Jeff.

_Oh man she looks pissed I thought to myself_.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?" She yelled

"Uh....well...we....Uh" I said

"I was just leaving Mrs Hart" Jeff said

"Yes you better leave and don't come back" She said

I was about to respond when I notice Owen standing beside my mom laughing at me.

"STOP LAUGHING" I said

"I'm not laughing" My mom said

"Yeah me either" Jeff said

"Not you to, Owen standing beside you mom laughing" I said

"Oh okay well anyways Jeff it's time to leave I need to talk to my daughter alone" My mom said

"Yes Mrs Hart, Bye bells" Jeff said

He kissed me on the cheek then left my room.

"Okay you're going to tell me what happened young lady" My mom said

"I think you know what happened already mom" I said

"Did you have sex with Jeff after we left?" She asked

"Yes I'm seventeen now going on eighteen soon" I said

"So your still a teenager, Your grounded for two weeks, Oh and I hope you used protection we don't want you to have a baby when you're still a teenager" My mom said

"EWWW mom, just leave now please" I said

"Okay I will see you later" She said

She left my room and I looked at Owen who was still standing where my mom was.

"What was so damn funny?" I said

"You getting into trouble for something you shouldn't have done for a couple more years" Owen said

"I don't care I'm not a little kid anymore" I said

"You're not an adult yet" Owen said

"I will be soon" I said

"Whatever you say Bella" Owen said

"Please leave, Come back later" I said

"Alright sis" Owen said

Then he vanished. I got out of bed and got dressed then went downstairs to get eat breakfast. Twenty minutes I came back up with my school work from my dad. He said I have till three to finished it all. Two hours later I was done a couple things of it and working on another part when my cell phone rang. I picked it up an answered it.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey Bella, What's going on?" Sasha said

"Nothing just doing my school work my dad gave me" I said

"Cool, Kristine and I are on lunch right now but after Mark and John are coming over to my house to hang out for a bit, We were wondering if you and Jeff wanted to come?" Sasha said

"Can't I'm grounded" I said

"For what?" Sasha asked

"I did things with Jeff last night if you know what I mean and he was suppose to leave before my parents came home but we fell asleep and in the morning my mom walked in as Jeff was getting dressed and leaving" I said

"Oh my god!" Sasha said

"Yup so now I'm grounded for two weeks" I said

"Oh that sucks because John and Mark want to actually meet you" She said

"They have to wait two more weeks" I said

"Okay well we will call you later" Sasha said

"Kay bye" I said

I hung up the phone and started working on my school work again. I guess I never told you guys why I'm home schooled. When I started high school everyone saw my last name and would come ask me if I'm relater to Bret and Owen and of course stupid me told them that they were my brothers and they would keep asking me stuff and follow me home. It got to the point where my parents had to pull me out and my mom and dad started home schooling me. An hour later I was almost done when my cell phone went off again. This time it was Jeff calling from his school I think. I picked up the phone and said hello.

"Hey Bells, So how bad did you get into trouble?" He asked

"Grounded for two weeks" I said

"That sucks" Jeff said

"I know so we're just going to have to talk on the phone" I said

"Okay babe" He said

"But not right now if I don't finish my school work my parents will get me more in trouble" I said

"Okay I will call later babe" Jeff said

"Kay bye" I said

I hung up the phone and finished my school work and took it down to my parents so they could mark it. When I came back up once again my phone went off. This time it was Bret call from the road. I picked it up and said hi.

"Isabella Hart, Mom called me an hour ago and told me what happened, What were you thinking?" Bret said

"It's none of your business" I said

"It is so, I'm your big brother"

"Well maybe if you were here more it would be but you only come here like once every two months" I said

"That's because I'm on the road a lot" Bret said

"Whatever, I will talk to you later bye" I said

"No where not done talk-" He started to say before I closed my phone.

"Bella it's not his fault" Owen said

I looked beside me and he was sitting there

"It's both your fault, Your dead, I'm talking to a ghost and He's on the road a lot, My friend are always with their new boyfriends, Mom and dad are too busy with other stuff to deal with me, I only see them when I have to do my school work or eat, The only person I can talk to his my boyfriend Jeff" I said

"I didn't mean to die it just happened" Owen said

"I know that, I don't maybe I just need to leave and go somewhere for a couple weeks" I said

"You go always go to my house, I know my kids miss their aunt" Owen said

"They only like me because I'm a girl version of you" I said

"That's not true, you remind them of what I used to be like when I was alive" Owen said

"Yeah I guess you're right, maybe I should" I said

Yeah" Owen said

"Thanks" I said

"No problem" He said

Then he disappeared again. I packed my stuff and wrote a note for my parents and climbed out the window. I walked to Owens's house and knocked on the door. Martha answered.

"Bella how are you?" She said

"Is it okay if I stay here for a little bit?" I asked

"Sure do your parents know?" She said

"I left a note" I said

"Okay come in I will call them after dinner, You know where the guess room is you can put your stuff in there" She said

After dinner she called my parents and they thought it was a good idea I take a break and visit Martha and the kids for a week but they also told her that I was not a loud to see Jeff or my friends for two weeks and she agreed. That night I fell asleep thinking about what happen lastnight.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! i will try to have another chapter up as soon as i do one for my two other stories! Please review and let me what you think so far! ttyl Byez ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is Chapter 14! Bella finds out some pretty big news that everyone been keeping from her! Thanks for all the reivews! thanks to Diana and Robyn for their reviews too! you all rock! see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 14**

It's been a week and half since I went to Martha's house. My nephew Oje and Niece Athena loved having me around them. I think the main reason is I remind them a lot of their dad. I haven't seen my friends or Jeff in a week and a half but I talk to them on the phone everyday. I was watching TV with Martha, Oje and Athena who was sitting on my lap when there was a knock at the door. Martha got up and answered the door. Five minutes later she came back with my brother Bret.

"Hey" I said

"Hey, you still mad at me Bell?" He asked

"No I know it's not you're fault" I said

"Okay" Bret said

I put Athena beside me and got up and hugged him. Then he looked at me weirdly.

"We need to talk" Bret said

"Uh, Okay up in my room" I said

We walked up to the guest bed room I've been using since I've been here. We both sat on the bed.

"So I came back a couple of days ago actually, went to mom and dad's and found some things out that I think it's time to tell you" Bret said

"Okay so tell me" I said

"Well Owen and I aren't your only siblings" Bret said

"Yeah you are, when I was little it was only you guys" I said

"I know that anyways let me tell the story" Bret said

"Okay" I said

"Okay so you actually have four sisters and seven brothers including Owen and me, There names are Bruce, Ellie, Dean who is now passed, Diana, Smith, Keith, Wayne, Georgia, Allison, Ross, Owen and of course me. Anyways it all started when Owen when was seventeen and I was twenty-five. All of our other brothers and sisters wanted Owen to be their last sibling but that all change one day when mom came home from the hospital and told she was pregnant. Well they were all mad of course. So over the nine months it took for you to come they all moved out, got families. When you came home from the hospital mom told them you were here and the only ones that cared about you were Owen and Me. Now that you're seventeen they want to see you now" Bret said

"Wow, I mean after all these years not knowing them and now they want to see me?" I asked

"Yes they went to Owen's funeral and saw you weren't there and I guess they all decided they want to see what their baby sister looks like" Bret said

"How did my brother dean die? Like Owen?" I asked

"No he wasn't a wrestler at the time of his death, He had lots of problem inside of him and he wouldn't do anything about it and it caught up to him" Bret said

"Oh" I said

"I know you're probably freaked out but it's up to you what you decide and when you ready give me a call and I will arrange it" Bret said

"Okay thanks for telling me" I said

"No problem, I have to go back to my house but give me a call later" Bret said

"I will" I said

He got up and kissed me on the forehead and left the room. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Jeff's cell number. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey babe, what's going on?" He said

"Well I just got some pretty big news from Bret" I said

"Really what about?" He asked

"I have four sisters and five other brothers I didn't know about" I said

"Oh my god that makes you the thirteen Hart" Jeff said

"I guess it does, When I was born they wanted nothing to do with me but now they want to see me after all these years and I don't even know if I should" I said

"Well it's up to you, I'm sure whatever choice you choose they will be happy with it" Jeff said

"Yeah I guess you right" I said

"Okay I can't wait to see you" Jeff said

"I know I can't wait to see you either" I said

"So whatever choice you make you family will be happy with it" Jeff said

"Yeah, Well I have to go now but I will call you tomorrow" I said

"Okay I love you" Jeff said

"Love you too" I said

I hung up my cell and went back downstairs. A couple days later I made up my mind about what I wanted to do so I decided to go over to Bret's house and tell him. I knocked on the door and Julie answered.

"Hey Julie is Bret here or did he go back on the road?" I asked

"No he's here, Come in" She said

I walked in and saw Jade, Dallas, Alexandra and Blade watching TV in the living room.

"Hey guys" I said

I sat down on the couch and they all came over to me and gave me a hug. Two minutes later Bret came down stairs and sat down beside me.

"Hey Bell, What's going on?" I asked

"I would like to see my sisters and brothers" I said

"I thought that's what you would pick" Bret said

"But I would like Jeff to be with me when I meet them" I said

"That will be okay" Bret said

"Okay so it maybe tomorrow afternoon we could set something up" I said

"Well they are all going to come back to mom and dad's house to meet you, Mom and dad would like you to come back home" Bret said

"I was going to go back tonight anyways" I said

"Okay" Bret said

An hour later I left and headed to Martha's house to pack and go back to my house. When I was done I told them I would come back and visit soon. That night I went home and called Jeff and told him that I would like him to come with me to meet my other siblings. He said that was a good idea. I went to bed around eleven wondering what my other brothers and sisters looked like and if they would even like me. I also wondered if Owen would be there watching over me.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! please review this chapter guys! Thanks byez **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone sorry it took me so long for an update but i finally got my computer back so updates will come more often! Okay I will admit over the last couple of weeks since Bret Harts come back i kinda have grown alittle crush on him okay okay a big crush! I don't know why i choose a fifty-four year old man to have a crush on but sometimes you can't help who you have a crush on but don't worry Jeff Hardy is still my number one wrestler that i have a crush on! anyways thank you to Robyn aka Taker's SoulGirl for the wonderful editing and to diana for the reviews and for everything! same with robyn! thank you to everyone else for sticking with me and waiting paitently for updates!**

**see you at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The next morning I woke up at around ten in the morning. I got out of bed and put on a pair of jeans and my purple tank-top. I braided my hair into one braid. I went downstairs to the kitchen.

My mom and dad were sitting at the table eating breakfast. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and joined them at the table.

"Hey mom and dad" I said

"Hey Bella, Where sorry about not telling you about your other brothers and sisters" my dad said

"We should have told you sooner" my mom said

"It's okay mom and dad I totally understand, Bret told me everything" I said

"So you excited to meet them?" My dad said

"Yeah I just hope they like me" I said

"The first time we saw them after you were born was a couple of days ago" My mom said

"Oh, Bret told me that too" I said

"Okay" My dad said

I finshed eating my breakfast. I went upstaris and grabbed my phone to call Jeff. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey babe" Jeff said

"Hey I was wondering if i could come over for a couple of hours before we have to come back here?" I asked

"Yeah sure I haven't seen you in two weeks" Jeff said

"I know, I think tomorrow i'm going to meet Sasha and Kristine's boyfriends" I said

"Oh Taker and John?" He asked

"Yeah why?" I asked

"I meet them a year ago" Taker said

"Oh cool, Well I just got to tell my parents i'm leaving then i will come over" I said

"Okay I will see you soon" Jeff said

"Yup bye" I said

I hung up and ran downstairs and found my mom on the couch and I could here my dad downstairs in the room everyone calls the dugeon. My dad trains other wrestlers down there. Some time even some of them sleep over in all the room we have in this house.

"Mom I'm going over to Jeff's house untill we have to come back here" I said

"Alright hunny see you in a couple hours" She said

I gave her a kiss on the cheek then left. It took me ten minutes to walk over to Jeff's house. When i got there I knocked on the door. Matt answered and smiled at me.

"Hey Bella i'm so glad your here all Jeff talked about for the last two weeks is how much he missed you" Matt said

"Oh really, So I didn't know who were back" I said

"Just for a couple days" he said

"Cool so is Jeff in his room?" I asked

"Yup, You can go right up" He said

"Thanks" I said

I walked upstairs and opened Jeff's door. He was just about to put a shirt on. He had also redyed his hair all different colours. I started laughing and he turned around and looked at me.

"Bells when did you get here?" He asked

"Just now, I like the new look" I said

"Thanks babe" Jeff said

He finshed putting his shirt on then came over to me and kissed me on the lips. Once we broke apart we sat down on his bed.

"So i hear form Matt that all you did the last two weeks is complain how much you missed me" I said

"That's not all I did, But I have missed you Bells" Jeff said

"I've missed you too Jeffro" I said

I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me back. I got onto Jeff's lap. He took my shirt off and was about to take his shirt off when Matt walked in. I Grabbed Jeff's blanket and put ot over me.

"Uh sorry I didn't know you would be doing that" Matt said

"What do you want Matt and have you ever heard about knocking" Jeff said

"Yes I have I just came up here to see if you guys wanted to watch a movie with dad and Me" Matt said

"Yeah Sure what's it called?" I asked

"Uh...it's called Grown ups" Matt said

"Okay we will be down in a minute" Jeff said

Matt shut the door when he left.

"That was close" I said

I grabbed my shirt and put it back on. I kissed Jeff before he grabbed my hand and we walked downstairs. We walked into the living room and saw Matt and their dad sitting on the couch waiting for us.

"Hello Mr. Hardy" I said

"Hello Isabella" He said

"Dad how many times have I told you she likes to be called Bella" Jeff said

"Sorry Bella" He said

"It's okay Mr Hardy" Bella said

"Bella call me Gilbert" He said

"Okay" I said

We sat down beside Matt and started watching the movie. When it was over I told Jeff it was time to leave. We said goodbye to Matt and Gilbert and left. It took us about fifteen minutes to get home because I was walking slow.

"Bells why are you walking so slow?" Jeff asked

"I'm nervous, What if they don't like me?" I asked

"Their your brother's and sister's i'm sure they will like you" Jeff said

"Okay lets go" I said

We got to my house and saw Bret sitting on the porch. As soon as he saw us he came over to us.

"Hey guys, Bell everyones here are you ready?" He asked

"No but lets go" I said

I grabbed Jeff's hand and walked in. Bret got to the living room first. When Jeff and I got their everyone looked at us.

"Uh...Hi I'm Isabella your sister, Oh but called me Bella please" I said

"This is her boyfriend Jeff Hardy" Bret said

"Bella hunny this is Bruce, Ellie, Diana, Smith, Keith, Wayne, Georgia, Allison and Ross" My mom said

"Hi" I said

"It's nice to finally meet you Bella" Allison said getting up and hugging me

"It's nice to meet you too" I said

"Hello everyone" Jeff said

"Hello, How long have you been dating our sister? Ellie said

"For about a year now" Jeff said

"Oh so since she the last kid you guys had she's aloud to date at sixteen well I can see whose your favoirte" Diana said

"Shut up Diana" Bret said

"Make me" Diana said

"Stop now or you can leave" My dad said

I was about to leave and go upstairs when I saw Owen standing beside Bret.

"Ingnore Diana, she's always been a bitch" Owen said

"Uh okay" I said

"Okay what?" Jeff said

"Oh nothing" I said

"Dinners ready should we all eat now" My mom said

Everyone said yes. We all headed to the large dinning room table. I never knew why we had this till now. My mom and dad got a smaller one for the kitchen but since i was born this one has always been in the dinning room.

We all sat down and starting eating. Owen followed and stood beside me. an half hour later we all were about to eat desert when i notice that Ellie and Diana have been stairing at me the hole time.

"What is your problem, Do you two have a staring problem?" I asked

"No we don't it's just you look like..." Ellie started to say

"You look like Owen, Only a girl version" Diana said

"Yeah i know that" I said

"So why didn't you go to his funneral?" Bruce asked

"Uh I rather not talk about it thank you" I said

"That's fine I understand" Bruce said

"Bells you okay?" Jeff asked

"I'm fine don't worry" I said

"Okay" He said

"What did you call her?" Georgia said

"Oh uh just the nickname I gave her" Jeff said

"Okay" She said

"Injoying yourself Bella?" Owen said

"Yeah I guess" I said not meaning to be loud but it turned out to be load and everyone looked at me.

"Who are you talking to?" Smith asked

"Uh I'm talking too uh..." I started to say

"She's talking to me who did you think she was talking to" Bret said

"I don't know" Smith said

"Thanks" I month to Bret

He just nodded at me. After we all were done everyone had to leave. I said goodbye to them. Jeff and I went and sat down on the couch with Bret while my parents cleaned the table.

"Did you like everyone?" Bret asked

"Yeah but Diana and Ellie are kinda mean" I said

"They've always been like that Bell" Bret said

"Yeah even when we were kids" Owen said apearing out of knowhere and scaring the three of us.

"Oh my god! Owen don't do that" Bret said

"Yeah you scared us" Jeff said

"Sorry but Bella don't worry about them" Owen said

My mom and dad took this time to walk in and saw Owen there.

"Uh... is that..." My mom said

"Hey mom, dad miss me" Owen said

"Bella wasn't lying" my dad said

"I told you i'm not crazy" Bella said

"Now we belive you" My mom said

"Hey Owen" My dad said

"Hello" He said

"Hey hunny" My mom said

We all talked for awhile then Owen said he had to leave and go somewhere else. We all said goodbye then he diapierd. Bret said he would drive Jeff home on his way to his house. I kissed Jeff on the lips goodbye and told him I would call him tomorrow. I gave Bret a hug goodbye. They left and I said goodnight to my parents and headed upstairs to my room.

I changed into my Pj's, took my hair out and brush it. Then I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please review and let me know what you guys think of it! thank you! byez ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is chapter 16...Monday night raw was okay...Stupid Nexus people attacking eveyone that wants to join the wwe team. I hope the wwe team will win on sunday... I saw bret lastnight...I know i'm werid but I have a crush on the hitman...Lasnight was funny though because he was wearing a batman shirt. LOL...anways thanks for all the reivews...**

**see you at the bottom****

* * *

****Chapter 16**

It's been two years since I met my sisters and brothers and most of them are really active in my life except for Diana and Ellie who don't like me because I remind them of Owen. Jeff is now 20 years old while I'm 19 turning 20 in a couple of months. About of months ago we decided to get our own place because we spend so much time together and were rarely at our parents house. Sasha is officially on road with Taker for SmackDown. Kristine is also on the road with John for Raw. I still see Owen and have been for the past three years. I just can't bring myself to say goodbye to him yet. I look forward to when he comes and sees me during the day. Bret is still on road and is on Raw. I also talk to him a least once a day if he gets around to call me. Matt is on SmackDown along with Jeff who has been a official WWE superstar for the last year and a half. He was given some time off for a couple weeks. We were sitting in our living room watching a movie while holding hands. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. I went back to watching the movie when I felt Jeff's lips on mine. I deepened the kiss when Jeff picked me up and started walking to our room. I wrapped my legs around Jeff waist as he carried me to the Bedroom. Once we got their Jeff shut the door behind us. A couple hours later I woke up and herd my phone going off. I got out of bed and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey girl" Sasha asked

"What's up?" I asked

"I'm Pregnant" She said

"Oh my god! No Way" I said

"Yeah" Sasha said

"That's awesome girl, Does Taker Know?" I asked

"Yeah he was the first one I told but I couldn't get a hold of Kristine so I decided to give you a call" Sasha said

"Well I'm glad you did" I said

"Yeah well Taker's calling me so I will let you go now" Sasha said

"Okay bye" I said

I hung up and went back to our room. Jeff was still sleeping so I got back into bed and laid my head on Jeff's chest. He woke up a couple minutes later.

"Hey babe" Jeff said

"Good morning" I said

"Did the phone go off?" Jeff asked

"Yeah Sasha called she's pregnant" I said

"Oh my god! That's cool" Jeff said

"Yeah" I said

"I should try calling Kristine" I said

"Okay I'm going to get dressed while you do that but I like what your wearing" Jeff said

"I'm just in my tank top and underwear" I said

"I know" Jeff said kissing me on the cheek

I grabbed the phone and dialed Kristine cell number. I was surprised when John picked up.

"Hello?" He said

"Hey John it's Bella is Kristine there?" I asked

"Yeah but she's sleeping we didn't go to bed till like three am because we were uh...busy" John said

"Okay don't tell me anymore, Could you tell her to call me when she wakes up?" I asked

"Yeah sure" John said

"Thanks, Bye" I said

"Bye" I said

I put the phone down and walked back into our bedroom and saw that Jeff was fully dressed. I walked over to our closet and started getting dressed. Jeff came over to me and started kissing me on the lips. I deepened it and pushed him back on the bed. Jeff pulled away and looked at me.

"Marry me" He said

"What?" I asked

"Marry me" Jeff said

He got up and pulled a ring out of his pocked and grabbed my hand.

"Isabella Hart, I've been in love with you since I first laid eyes on you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Will you become my wife?" He asked

"Oh my god!" I said

"Say yes you love him too" Owen said

I looked over and he was standing beside Jeff who was looking at me.

"Yes I will marry you"I said

He placed the ring on me and kissed me.

"Bret's going to call now" Owen said

"What how do you know that?" I asked

"I was just there, He new, Jeff asked him and dad if it was okay" Owen said

"You asked my brother and dad if you could marry me?" I asked Jeff

"Yes I did it was the proper thing to do" He said

"That's so sweet" I said kissing him on the cheek

Just then our phone rang. I got up and answered it. It was of course Bret.

"Hey Bella" Bret said

"Hey Hitman" I said

"So did he ask you already?" Bret asked

"Yeah he did" I said

"Congrats" Bret said

"Thanks, So how are you?" I asked

"Good now that my baby sister is getting married" Bret said

"I'm not a baby anymore, I'm turning twenty in a month" I said

"I know" I said

"Well I have to go now but I will call you tomorrow" Bret said

"Sure bye" I said

I hung up the phone. Jeff and I were invited to go to Oje's ninth birthday party. He got in the car and drove over to Martha's house. Over the last two years I have been seeing Owen's kids a lot. They are totally in love with me. Part of it is because I remind them of their dad. We got their and saw everybody outside. My parents were their too. I got out of the car and gave my parents, Martha, Athena and Oj's a hug.

"So I see the ring on your finger which means he asked you" My dad siad

"Yeah today" I said

"That's great honey" my mom said

"Happy birthday little man" Jeff said to Oje.

Owen's kids also really like Jeff and even call him uncle.

"Aunt Bella getting married?" Athena said

"Yes I am" I said

"To uncle Jeff" Oje said

"Yeah" Jeff said

"Cool" Oje said

"Enough talk lets go have a birthday party" Martha said

"Happy birthday buddy" Owen said

He popped out of no where and made me scream. Everyone looked at me.

"Uh...Owen scared me" I said

"Okay" They said

We all headed in side and started Oje's birthday party. That night Jeff and I headed home and went to bed. A month later Jeff and I were sleeping when I suddenly woke up with the urge to throw up. I got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I was still in their when Jeff woke up and walked in.

"Bells you okay?" Jeff asked

"I don't know, I think so" I said

We walked out to the kitchen and Jeff started making breakfast. I was okay until he pulled out some eggs and started making them. I ran to the bathroom again. Once I was done I decided to tell Jeff to take me to the doctors. Once he was done we drove their. The doctor called me in a couple minutes after we got their. He did some test on me then came back twenty minutes later and smiled at me.

"Well I found out the problem Ms Hart and Mr Hardy" He said

"Okay so?" I asked

"You guys are going to be parents" He said

"Oh my god! Really" Jeff said

"Yeah Ms Hart you're a month pregnant" He said

"Thank you" I said

"Your welcome" He said

We left and headed back to our house. We both sat down on the couch.

"This is awesome" I said

"Yeah I know" Jeff said

"I got to call Bret" I said

I grabbed the phone and dialed his number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Bells what's up?" He asked

"Well Jeff and I are going to be parents" I said

"No way! That's awesome Bella" Bret said

"Thank you, When you see John and Kristine can you give them the news too?" I asked

"Sure thing" Bret said

"Okay bye" I said

"Bye, I will call you later" He said

"Yeah" I said

I hung up then picked it back up and dialed Sasha's number. She didn't answer so I just left a message. Owen popped up and told me congratulation. Jeff and I were told the baby would be do on May 23. The day Owen passed away. We weren't going to tell anybody about that part. We spent the rest of the day talking and enjoying each others company.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please review! I will try and have another chapter up soon! thanks! bye**


	17. Chapter 17

**here is chapter 17 for you guys...sorry it took a couple day...I have a new story that im working on with my firend Jen and trying to work on all my other stories also... Thanks to robyn and diana for the help and reviews...Thanks to everyone else for their reviews also...hope you like it!**

**see you at the bottom****

* * *

****Chapter 17**

It's been seven and a half months since both Sasha and I found out that we are having babies. A couple months ago Sasha and Taker got married. Kristina and John are now engaged. Last week Sasha and Taker gave birth to a baby girl that they named Abigail Calaway. Jeff and I drove to Texas to meet her at Taker and now Sasha's house. We stayed their for a couple days then drove back to Calgary Alberta. Today would have been Owen's 37 Birthday. Jeff and I were sleeping when I felt the baby move. I grabbed Jeff's hand and place it on my stomach. He woke up when he felt it move too.

"Are baby is happy" Jeff said

"Yeah" I said

I kissed Jeff on the lips and then decided to go get something to eat. Lately because of the baby that's all I've been doing. After Jeff and I ate Jeff and I headed over to my parents house. All my brother's and sister's, Martha, Oje and Athena are going to be there for a little party we were having for Owen. We still celebrate is birthday even though he gone. We got there and saw Bret sitting on the front porch waiting for us. We got out and walked up to Bret.

"Hey wow sis, your..." Bret said

"Don't even say it" I said

"Okay" Bret said

"Hey Bret" Jeff said

"Hey Jeff" Bret said

We all walked inside the house and saw everyone there. I saw Martha, OJe and Athena sitting on the couch. I walked over to them and sat down.

"Hey Martha" I said

"Hey Bella" She said

"Aunt Bella" Oje and Athena said

They both gave me a hug. Athena kissed my belly.

"Aw thanks sweety" I said

"So do you know when the babies born?" Martha asked

"Uh...yeah I guess I forgot to tell all you guys" I said

Everyone in the room looked at me. My parents came over and sat down beside Jeff and Bret.

"He or she is due one May 23" I said

"Oh my god!" Martha said

"Yeah that's why I didn't want to tell everyone" I said

"It's okay Bella" Owen said

He appeared out of nowhere and was standing in front of me. Jeff, Bret and me are the only ones that can see Owen now. When they saw him they both smiled.

"I know Owen" I said

"He's here isn't he?" Martha asked

"Yeah" I said

"Daddy, Happy birthday" Athena said

"Thanks baby girl" Owen said

"He said thank you" Jeff said

"Daddy We love you" Oje said

"I know" Owen said

I looked over and both Diana and Ellie were staring at me.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked

"Did you just" Diana said

"You peed on the couch" Ellie said

I looked down and that's when I got a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked at Jeff who was now looking at me too.

"Looks like he's coming" Owen said

"He?" Bret asked

"Yeah" Owen said

"He can't come now. I don't want him on your birthday" I said

"Bella your water broke honey" My mom said

I was now grabbing my stomach because the contraction were lest then three minutes apart.

"It's getting worse" I said

"It's too late to take her to the doctor" Martha said

"Uh...well we will wait outside and take Oje and Athena with us" Bruce said

They all left and went outside. My parents, Martha and Bret stayed. Of course Owen was still there too.

"I guess I'm having him on your birthday" I said

"Yes you are" Owen said

"How do you know it's a boy?" Bret asked

"Because I know he is" Owen said

"I can help you give birth to him" Martha said

"Okay" I said

I laid down on the couch while my mom grabbed a blanket and covered me before they took my pants off. I grabbed Jeff's hand.

"Why is it so fast now?" Bret asked

"I don't know have you been getting pains all morning?" Martha asked

"Yeah but I thought it was nothing" I said

"Bells you should have told me" Jeff said

"I'm sorry" I said

I got another contraction and squeeze Jeff hand.

"Ouch Bella" Jeff said

"There a minute apart now" I said

"Okay looks like it's time to push" Martha said

"I can't" I said

My dad and Bret decided to leave. They went outside also.

"Yes you can Bella" Owen said

"I can't" I said again

"Bells Honey you have to" Jeff said

"Fine" I said

I pushed for a good ten minutes before we all herd a baby crying.

"Owen was right it's a boy" My mom said

Jeff cut the cord while my mom wrapped him in a blanket. Martha call for ambulance to take us to the hospital to make sure the baby is healthy. My mom handed him to me. Jeff gave me a kiss on the lips.

"You did it baby" Jeff said

"Thanks Martha" I said

"I'm glad to help" Martha said

My mom told everyone they could come in now. Athena and Oje looked at the baby.

"What's his name?" Oje asked

I looked at Jeff and he looked at me.

"Owen Nero Moore Hardy" I said

"Awe daddies name" Athena said

"That's a wonderful name" Bret said

"I love it" Martha said

"Thank you Bell" Owen said

"No problem big brother" I said smiling at him

A couple minutes later the ambulance showed up and got me and little Owen on a stretcher. Jeff got in with us and we left. I told Bret to call Taker and John and left them know so they could tell Kristina and Sasha. When we got to the hospital they took Owen and checked him over to make sure he is a healthy baby boy and to see how much he weighs. They came back with him twenty minutes later. They handed Jeff Owen because he hasn't held his son yet.

"He weights eight pound 2 oz and he has a healthy baby boy" He said

"Thank you doctor" Jeff said

"Your free to go also" He said

"Thank you" I said

We left and headed home a hour later. Matt and Bret came over a couple hours later. We were all talking about baby Owen when the door bell rang. I grabbed little Owen and answered the door. When I opened it I saw Kristine, John, Taker, Sasha and one week old Abigail.

"Oh my god!" I said

"Hey awe there he is" Kristina said

"Come in guys" I said

"Is it okay we stay for the night?" Sasha asked

"Of course you guys can stay in the guest rooms" Jeff said coming up behind me. He took little Owen from me. I pretended to give him a sad face. He looked at me and just laught.

"You held him awhile and only let his uncles hold him for a minute, I think his daddy need a chance to hold him" Jeff said

"Okay babe" I said

"So what's the little guys name?" John asked

"Owen Nero Moore Hardy" I said

"Wow" Taker said

"We were going to give him Bret's middle name but he kinda looks like him and plus the poor guy would have a long name" I said

"Okay" Sasha said

"So you had him on Owen's birthday that's pretty cool" Kristina said

"Yeah I didn't want him to come at first but it was too late and Owen talked me into it" I said

"Yeah" Taker said

We walked into the living room and saw Matt and Bret talking about baby Owen. Jeff let everyone hold Owen while I help Abigail for them. She looked a lot like her mom while Baby Owen look like Bret and his dad a little bit. There is some of me in him but not much. We talked for a couple hours. Matt and Bret headed home after dinner. Jeff showed Taker, Sasha, Abigail, John and Kristina there room while I changed Baby Owen diaper. Owen popped up and looked at him.

"You to did a good job Bella" Owen said

"Thank you" I said

"See you tomorrow" He said

"I count on it" I said smiling at him

Then he disappeared. Jeff came in a couple minutes later. Jeff kissed me on the lips then took Owen when I was done and put him in his crib. We laid down on bed and feel asleep hoping baby Owen didn't wake us up to much.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! please review...love to hear what you guys think of it...thanks...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is chapter 18 for you guys...thanks to Diana for the idea of this chapter. Thanks to robyn and diana for the help...thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter!**

**See you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 18**

It's been two weeks since little Owen was born. Sasha, Taker, Baby Abigail, John and Kristine all stay for a couple days then headed home. Jeff called Vince couple days ago and he told him he needed Jeff back to Wrestle so little Owen and me are going to travel with him. This will be little Owen first time on the road and all the superstars are going to see him. Even his uncle Matt, Matt hasn't seen him yet because he's been traveling with the WWE. I was finishing packing when I herd baby Owen crying. I was about to get him when I could here Owens voice talking to little Owen. I walked into his room and saw Owen standing beside little Owen's crib.

"Owen thanks for making him stop but does that mean he can here you too?" I asked

"Yes he can here me, He's gifted" Owen said

"Just like his uncle" I said

"That's why he's named after me" Owen said

I went over to Little Owen and picked him up. He needed to be fed so I said goodbye to Owen and headed to the living room. I was still feeding him when Jeff came home with dinner. This was our last night home before we left to go on the road. Once I was done feeding little Owen Jeff took him from me and put him in his crib. When he came back we started eating. We finished eating when there was a knock on the door. I opened it and Matt and WWE dive Maria was there. They started dating a couple weeks ago. On screen and off.

"Bella where is my new nephew" Matt said

"Sleeping but Jeff will go get him for you" I said

"I will babe, Hey Matt, Maria" Jeff said

He left the room and went to little Owen's room to get him.

"So why are you guys here I thought you were on the road" I said

"Were taking to guys tomorrow so we came a night earlier" Matt said

"Cool" I said

I let them in and we all sat down on the couch. Jeff came back carrying little Owen. He handed him to Matt.

"Awe he's so cute, What did you say his name was?" Matt asked

"Owen Nero Moore Hardy" I said

"My middle name as one of his" Matt said

"Bella and Jeff he's very adorable" Maria said

"Thank you" I said

"Looks like his uncle's and daddy" Jeff said

"Yes he does" Matt said

Matt handed him to Maria to hold. Once they were done I change his bum then put him back down in his crib. They all talked for a couple hours then decided to go to bed. Jeff showed Matt and Maria one of the guess rooms we have. I got changed into my pajama's then got into bed. Jeff came back a couple minutes later and got change into his boxer and pajama pants. He got into bed and laid down. I kissed him on the lips and laid my head on his chest. I fell asleep a couple minutes later. Little Owen woke us up twice during the middle of the night. In the morning I her Jeff get up with little Owen. I fell back to sleep after he left. A hour or so later Jeff came in and woke me up.

"Babe Owen's hungry" Jeff said

"Okay I'm getting up" I said

I changed into cloths then went into the living room and saw Matt and Maria on the couch holding little Owen. I also saw Owen sitting beside Matt.

"What are you doing here so early?" I asked

Matt and Maria looked at me weirdly.

"She sees Owen" Jeff said

"Oh okay" Matt said

"I wanted to see my nephew" Owen said

"Well I need to feed him so I will be back" I said

"I'll be here" He said

I grabbed little Owen from Matt and went into his room. After I was done feeding him I went back into the living room and handed him to Jeff. I grabbed something to eat then sat down beside Jeff. He gave me a kiss on the lips.

"So we have to leave in a hour you two ready?" Matt asked

"Yeah" I said

"I'll be joining" Owen said

"Of course you will" I said smiling where Owen was sitting

"I have a match tomorrow" Jeff said

"Yeah with me were going to reunite has the Hardy Boyz and take one John Morrison and The Miz" Matt said

"Cool, little Owen and me will be watching" I said

"Me too" Owen said

"Yeah" I said

"Well got to go now, I will appear tomorrow sometime" Owen said

"Okay bye bro" I said

"Bye" He said

Then he left. A hour later we all left and headed to California were SmackDown was being held tomorrow. We bored the plain and took off. I had to hold little Owen on the plain. Jeff took him from me half way there. When we arrived we went to the hotel and booked a room. We said goodbye to Matt and Maria and headed into our room. I put little Owen in his basinet we brought for him. I crawled into bed with Jeff. I kissed him on the lips and he kissed me back. Five minutes later we pulled apart.

"I'm never going to stop loving that" Jeff said

"Me either, We've been together since we were 16 and I still love you the same, You're the only person I've ever wanted to be with" I said

"Me too Bells, I love you and our son" Jeff said

"Me too" I said

I kissed him on more time then turned off the light and fell asleep Thinking how Jeff's return to the ring will shock the fans and if they even want him back.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is chapter 19 for you guys! thanks to all the reviews form the last chapter! Thanks to Robyn and Diana for their reviews also!**

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 19**

It's been four months since little Owen and I have been on the road with Jeff. All the superstars just love Little Owen. Tonight Jeff and Matt have been teaming up for the last four months as The Hardy boyz. Tonight they were facing Edge and Christian in a ladder match for the tag team titles. I was in Jeff's locker room with little Owen while Jeff got ready for his match. I looked at Jeff and smiled. Little Owen was looking more like his dad and uncle Bret everyday. I called Bret a couple days ago and he told me that Julie and him were getting a divorce. He was moving out and into a new house. Martha also calls me and lets me talk to Oje and Athena. They love to ask how little Owen is doing. Owen comes around at lease twice a day to see me and little Owen. Jeff came over to me and looked at me.

"Babe are you okay?" Jeff asked

"Yeah sorry Jeffro, I was just thinking" I said

"About what?" Jeff asked

He took little Owen from me and sat down beside me. I looked at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I think next May on Little Owen's and Owen's birthday, I think I'm will finally be able to say goodbye to him, Now that I have our son and he's named after my brother I think that will help a lot, Our son reminds me of him, As long as he's in my life so will Owen" I said

"Yeah I think so honey, We can always go visit his grave as much as you want" Jeff said

"Yeah but I'm not going to see it till their birthday" I said

"I know" Jeff said

I leaned over and kissed Jeff on the lips. We were still kissing five minutes later when Sasha, Taker and baby Abigail came in.

"Uh love birds we need to take your son so Bella can go out ringside with you Jeff" Sasha said

I pulled a part from Jeff and looked down at little Owen who was now sleeping in Jeff's arms. I smiled at them then looked at Sasha.

"Okay he's all yours" I said

Sasha handed Abigail to Taker and walked up to Jeff and took Little Owen from him. She grabbed his diaper bag then left. Jeff got up and finished get ready. Ten minutes later Matt came in wearing his ring gear.

"You ready bro, Bella" Matt said

"I'm ready" I said

Before I came to the ring I put on a pair of the paints that Jeff and Matt wear only in my size. I put on a purple tank-top and tired my hair back into a pony tail. I had a little bit of make up. Jeff was wearing the black paints they wear, A black muscle shirt. He had on his gloves he wears. Also in the ten minutes he had completely painted his face.

"I'm ready oh wait" Jeff said

He grabbed something out of his bag and threw it to me. I looked at it and notice it was one of the tails he wears in his butt pocket. Then I notice he had one too.

"You want me to wear this?" I asked

"Yeah your my wife and your practically dress like me any way" Jeff said

"Okay" I said

I put in in my butt pocket then looked at Jeff who was grabbing something else out of his bag. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand. He put on a pink glove then a purple on over it. He did it to my other arm too. Jeff had on blue and green ones.

"There you go babe" Jeff said

"Uh thanks" I said

"Okay now we have to go" Matt said

"Okay" I said

I got up and grabbed Jeff's hand and started walking. We got to the curtain and wait till Edge and Christian's music was done. Then the Hardy Boyz theme started playing and the three of us walked out. All three of us did Jeff's little dance thing that he does then started walking down to the ring. Jeff let go of my hand and went under one of the ladders that was on the ramp. Jeff and Matt got into the ring while I stayed at ringside. I could hear some guys whistling at me. I ignored them and watch as the match started. Matt and Edge started first. Matt started punching edge in the face. Then Edge pushed Matt down and tagged in Christian. Matt got up and tagged in Jeff. Jeff went in and started punching Christian in the face. Then Jeff pushed Christian in the corner of the ring. Matt came in and got down on his hand and knees in front of Christian. Jeff went to the other side and ran towards Matt and jumped off his back and did Poetry in motion to Christian Edge came in speared Matt once he got up. They both Christian and Edge both turned to Jeff and started kicking him. I was worried to I grabbed a ladder and brought it in the ring and hit Edge in the back with it. Edge fell to the ground. Christian turned to me and grabbed the ladder from me then dropped it on the ground. He then was about to do the Unprettier to me but Jeff saw and pushed him off me. Jeff told me to get out of the ring. I turned around and saw Edge coming at me.

"LOOK OUT" Owen said appearing in the ring.

By then it was too late. Edge speared me. I rolled out of the ring and fell to the ground. I think that pissed Jeff off because I herd him yell you asshole. I slowly got up and saw Matt giving Christian the Twist of Fate. Jeff gave Edge the Twist of fate also then took his muscle shirt off and gave him the Swanton Bomb. Then I fell back down. I saw Jeff come out of the ring and come beside me. Then I herd the Hardy Boyz theme start playing. I take it Matt grabbed a ladder and got the belts. Matt came out handed Jeff a belt. He put it on his shoulder Then looked at me.

"You alright Bells?" Jeff asked

"I hurt" I said

I don't know what he said next because I lost consciousness. I woke up and looked around. I notice I was in the hospital. I felt a hand on my hand and notice it was Jeff. He was sleeping. I moved my other hand to his face. He woke up and looked at me.

"Your awake" He said

"Wheres little Owen?" I asked

"Sasha and Taker have him at their hotel room" Jeff said

"How did I get here?" I asked

"i carried you back and took you to the waiting paramedics that were there already and they brought you here, Taker called and said they would look after Owen for us" Jeff said

"Am I okay, I mean he just speared me" I said

"Bells he speared you right into a ladder, He broke some of your ribs" Jeff said

"That's what the pain was" I said

"Your not coming ring side with me again" Jeff said

"Yes I am, Jeff it was just one match, I've been doing it for four months now" I said

"Bells, I don't want you to get hurt again" Jeff said

"I will be more careful next time" I said

"We will see" Jeff said

"Okay, So you and Matt are Champs" I said smiling at him

"Yeah I guess we are" Jeff said

he leaned up to me and kissed me on the lips.

"I'm glad your okay" Jeff said

"How many ribs are broken?" I asked

"Three" Jeff said

"That's not bad" I said

I said kissing him again. I fell back to sleep a couple minutes later.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review and let me know what you think! THanks! ttyl byez! ^_^**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys sorry it took a long time to get a update for this story! Thanks for all the reivews! Thanks to Robyn and Diana for their awesome help! **

**seee you at the bottom!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 20**

A couple of days later I woke up and saw Jeff holding little Owen in his lap. He was talking to him. I smiled at them both. Jeff is a amazing dad to our son. Jeff looked at me and smiling.

"Hey babe" Jeff said

"Hey yourself" I said

"You feel better?" Jeff asked

"Yeah I feel a lot better but my ribs still hurt" I said

"It's going to be like that that for a couple weeks" Jeff said

"Yeah I figured, So how are baby boy doing?" I said

"He's doing wonderful, I think he misses his mommy, He keeps crying every time I pick him up" Jeff said

"Awe let me hold him, I miss my baby boy, I mean our baby boy too" I said

I sat up on the hospital bed so I could hold him. Jeff smiled at me and then handed little Owen over to me. I noticed that his hair was turning blond. He doesn't look like Bret anymore. Now he looks more like Owen and his dad.

"Hey how my baby boy doing" I said to little Owen even though I knew he couldn't reply.

I was staring at little Owen when my brother Owen appeared out of nowhere. He made me jump and almost dropped little Owen.

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU ALMOST MADE ME DROP MY BABY" I said

"Sorry my bad" Owen said

"Is he okay?" Jeff asked

"Yeah he's fine" I said kissing him on the cheek

"That's good I don't want my nephew being dropped on his head, You know that causes brain damage" Owen said

"Smart ass, Yes I know that" I said

"He's trying to be funny Bells" Jeff said

"Yeah well it wasn't funny" I said

"Sorry Bella, Really" Owen said

"It's okay" I said

"Well I came here to see if you were being let out soon" Owen said

"Yeah I think today or tomorrow" I said

"Good, Because Bret want's to see you guys" Owen said

"You talk to Bret?" I asked

"Yeah, I talked to all the people I showed myself too" Owen said

"Oh okay" I said

"Talk to you later" Owen said

"Yeah bye" I said

"Bye man" Jeff said

"Technically I'm not a man, I'm a ghost" Owen said

"Whatever" Jeff said

Then he disappeared. Little Owen started to cry because he is hungry. Jeff pulled his bottle out of his diaper bag and handed to me. I put it in his mouth and he stopped crying. A hour later the doctor came in.

"Hello Ms Hardy" He said

"Hello Doctor, Were not married yet but were engaged" I said

"Oh sorry about that so How are you feeling today?" He asked

"I'm doing great" I said

"Let me check out your ribs to see if it's safe to go home today" He said

I pulled the blanket off me and lifted my shirt up. He started to pull the bandages off. When they were all off I could see that my stomach was all bruised. It looked like I had big blotches of mustard all over my stomach. Then some purple ones on my back from the ladder. The doctor looked at me and smiled.

"Well other then the ones on your back they look like there healing" He said

"Does that mean I can get out of here today" I said

"Yeah I think you should be fine. But once you go home you should rest for a couple of days, No getting married yet" He said

"Yes doctor" I said

"Your sons looks like his dad" He said

"And his uncle" I said

"Okay, Well let me go get the paper work for you to sign then you and your family can go home" He said

"Okay thank you" I said

"No problem" He said

The doctor left and came back in with a couple of papers for me to sign. I signed them while Jeff put little Owen back in his car seat. Once he was done He helped me up so I could go change back into my cloths. When I was done Jeff picked up little Owen's car seat and then we left the hospital. Jeff put little Owen in the back of the car then helped me get into the front of the car. Before he went to the other side of the car I kissed him on the lips. We arrived back at our hotel room. I took little Owen out of his car seat and put him in his bassinet. I sat down on the bed and turned on the TV. Jeff came and sat down beside me.

"So Miss Hart when are we getting married?" He asked

"Once I'm done healing" I said

"Sounds good to me" He said

"Once I get a lovely dress too" I said

"I got to get a suit" Jeff said smiling

"We got to make invitations, Bret will kill me if he's not invited" I said laughing

"Yeah that not good" Jeff said

"No it isn't" I said

"I got to make my brother my best man" Jeff said

"I got to make my girls brides maids" I said

"Your girls? Sasha and Kristine?" Jeff asked

"Yeah sorry I've been friends with them for like ever so I call them that" I said

"It's okay Bells" Jeff said

"I think I need some sleep, I will call Bret and see what he wants tomorrow" I said

"Okay sounds like a plan" Jeff said

He kissed me on the cheek before we laid down. We both fell asleep a couple minutes later. The next morning I woke up to a crying little Owen. Jeff was getting up but I told him I would get him since he got up all night with him. I got out of bed and picked him up. I changed his bum. Once I put clean cloths on him I started feeding him. I smiled at him as he was eating.

_He's the best baby in the world_ I thought to myself

Once he was done eating I put him back in his bassinet. I grabbed my cellphone of the night stand and called Bret on his cell since he doesn't have a house number yet. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Bella" He said

"Hey Hitman how are you today?" I asked

"I'm good how are you? I herd what Edge did to you, That asshole he's going to get what's coming to him" Bret said

"No Bret don't do anything Jeff will handle it and I'm feeling a lot better today, They let me out of the hospital yesterday night" I said

"That's good, I have something to tell you" He said

"I know Owen told me what's up?" I asked

"I don't live with Julie and the kids anymore and I have my own house so as soon as you get back I would love it if you came by to see me, I'm not wrestling anymore either, Goldberg gave me a concussion a couple of weeks ago" Bret said

"Oh my god!" I said

"Yeah but I'm fine now Bella" Bret said

"You should have told me sooner big bro" I said

"I didn't want to worry you, You just had a baby two months ago at the time" He said

"Oh okay, Jeff and I are getting married in a couple of months, Once I'm done healing" I said

"Oh cool send me a invite" Bret said

"Sure will, I have to go now, Talk to you later Hitman" I said

"Sure thing" He said

"Bye" I said

I hung up and put my phone back on the night stand. I got back into bed and snuggled up to Jeff who was still sleeping. I pushed his hair away from his face and kissed him on the cheek. He started to wake up a bit.

"Little Owen awake I will get him" Jeff said

"He's sleeping, I took care of it babe" I said

"Oh well I must have been really tired, I remember you saying something to me and that's it" He said

"You been up all night, Go back to sleep" I said

"Kay" He said

I kissed him on the lips and watch him sleep. As I fell back to sleep I was thinking about how lucky I've been since meeting Jeff. Other then my brother dieing I've had the best three years of my life.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! Please reivew and let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here is chapter 21 for you guys! i was going to put the wedding in this chapter but then it would have been like long so i'm seperating the two and making the wedding it's own chapter... Thanks to Diana for the help! thanks to everyone who reviewed te last chapter!**

**Okay it is totally rant time! I can't believe two stupid seasom two NXT people help John loose like what the hell! now because of them John is on Nexus and if he doesn't listn to Wade Barrett he's going to get fired! I hope that does not happen! All this stuff that John is going threw is making my poor friend Diana go insane! she is a huge john cena fan! she's worried because he has twitter and usually he does a tweet every day but he hasn't done one in like two day since before Raw! i just hope he's okay and i wish their was somthing i could do for her but anyways i'm done!**

**Thanks for listining to that!**

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 21**

It's been four months since I was let out of the hospital. Little Owens been growing everyday, The last couple weeks he's been learning to crawl. Last night he finally figured it out. The last four moths Jeff's been home helping Me plan for the wedding. Sasha and Kristine and baby Abigail have been at our house for the last month also helping me with the wedding. The wedding is tomorrow and Jeff and I couldn't be happier. Little Owen and Baby Abigail love to play with each other. Little Owen has blond hair that I made it to look like Owen's hair style before he died. Abigail has long black hair like her mom and dad. Abigail is a week older then Little Owen. Jeff and Me were sleeping when we herd little Owen crying and baby Abigail. I got up and headed to Little Owen's room and now Abigail's too until they leave. As I was heading their I saw Sasha.

"Hey getting Abigail?" I asked

"Yeah she's crying" Sasha said

"Yeah so is little Owen" I said

They got into the room and saw both the babies standing up in the cribs. When Sasha and Kristine came I made sure that Sasha brought her crib because there was no way they could both fit in little Owen's. I picked up little Owen and Sasha picked up Abigail. We headed downstairs with them to give them some baby food that they both could eat now. Sasha also bough Abigail's high chair too. We gave them their food then we started making breakfast for everyone. Once Jeff got up he was going to eat and spend the day with My brother, my dad and his brother. Martha and the kids were going to come over and spend the day at our house, my mom was also coming to spend the day with us too. I invited everyone of my brother's and sister's even Diana and Ellie who hate my guts because they think mom and dad spoiled me. A half hour later both Jeff and Kristina got up. We all sat at the table and started eating breakfast.

"So love birds you excited about tomorrow?" Kristina asked

"Of course we are" Jeff said smiling at me

"It's about time your sons almost a year old" Sasha said

"We know" I said

I finished and grabbed my plate and put it in the sink. I went over to Jeff who was still eating and kissed him on the cheek. He put his fork down and grabbed my waist and sat me on his lap. I looked at him and he started kissing me on the lips. I deepen the kiss a little more. Then I herd too little giggles for the first time. I stopped kissing Jeff and looked at the babies. They were giggling at us. I got out of Jeff's lap and picked up little Owen.

"Did you just giggle at daddy and mommy?" I asked him

He still couldn't talk so he put his little hand on my face.

"I take that as a yes" I said kissing him on the cheek

I put him on the floor so he could crawl to his toys. I picked up Abigail and smiled at her.

"Do you like your aunt Bella?" I asked

She too couldn't talk yet so she just smiled at me. That's when I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it babe" Jeff said

He got up and answered the door. He came back with Matt, Bret, My dad, Taker and John who we didn't even know they were here. They were suppose to fly in tomorrow morning. Sasha and Kristina got up from the table and ran to them to give them a hug and a kiss. Abigail who I was still holding started moving around in my arms and put her hands out. Taker saw this and took her from me. I went to go find little Owen who crawled to his toys in the living room. I picked him up and brought him back to the kitchen. Bret took him from me right away.

"Thanks for asking bro" I said

I went over to my dad and gave him a hug. Jeff was talking to Matt.

"So you too came early" I asked

"Yeah Matt called and said they were having a guy day before the wedding, We didn't have to wrestle tonight so we left early to surprise everyone and it seemed to work" John said

"We wanted to surprise our girls" Taker said

"Cool" I said

"So how are the love birds doing?" Bret asked

"Okay were not the only love birds hear" I said

"True" Bret said

"Okay you guys need to go now so ass soon as the other girls get hear we can gossip about you boys" I said laughing

"Were leaving" Jeff said

Bret handed little Owen to Jeff who gave him a kiss goodbye then handed him to me and gave me a kiss goodbye on the lips. John and Taker did the same to the girls. Bret and my dad hugged me goodbye and Matt hugged all of us goodbye. Then they all left, As I was going to go sit in the living room their was a knock on the door. I gave little Owen to Kristina and went to go answer the door. When I opened it I saw my mom, Martha, Oje and Athena. I told them to come in. I haven't seen Martha and the kids in a long time so they have no idea what little Owen looks like. When we went into the living room they all saw little Owen and froze.

"Oh my god!" Martha said

"Mommy he looks like daddy" Athena said

"Yeah mom" Oje said

"I hope you don't mind that I made his hair look like Owen's" I said

"It's totally fine it's just a shock that's all" Martha said

"Oje looks like him but Little Owen his like his twin with some of Jeff in him" My mom said

"Yeah because Jeff is his father and I do look like a girl version of Owen, not so much now but when I was younger" I said

"Yeah" Martha said

"Hey guys" Sasha and Kristina said

"hey girls, it's nice to see you again" My mom said

"I see Abigail is growing up nice" Martha said

"Yup looking and acting like her dad every day" Sasha said

"Yeah" My mom said

Us girls and kids spent the rest of the day talking about the wedding, the kids, our lives and just everything us girls talk about. Martha, my mom and the kids left at around eight at night. Jeff, Taker and John came back to the house around midnight but us girls were all in bed but I was awake. Jeff got changed and crawled into bed. He thought I was sleeping so he kissed me on the cheek. He was about to roll over when I kissed him on the lips.

"I missed you" I said

"I missed you too Bells" Jeff said

I kissed him again and started tugging at his muscle shirt he wad wearing to bed. He stopped and looked at me.

"Bells I think we should wait till tomorrow after the wedding and when there is no body hear but us" Jeff said

"But were going to be in a hotel room and Kristina and John are going to take care of little Owen" I said

"That's my point" Jeff said

"Okay I will wait" I said giving him a sad face.

He smiled at me and kissed me on the lips one more time. I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep a couple minutes later thinking about tomorrow.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please review! i will have the wedding chapter up in the next couple hours! thanks bye**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 just like i promise! i took me most of the day to do this chapter that is why it is so long! i hope you guys like it! Thanks to Diana for the awesme help even though you mind is thinking and worring about someone else!**

**see you at the bottom!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 22 **

**The wedding**

Jeff and I were in bed sleeping when there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened our bedroom door. Sasha and Kristina were there.

"Jeff needs to get up and go with John and Taker" Sasha said

"It's your wedding day" Kristina said

"We know I'm getting him up now" I said

"Okay" They said

I shut the door and went to our bed and kissed Jeff.

"You got to get up honey" I said

"Five more minutes" He said

"Five more minutes will make you late to go get ready with Taker, John, Matt, Bret and my dad" I said

"Okay I'm getting up" Jeff said

He got out of bed and went to our closet. We both got dressed then went downstairs to the living room.

"Okay we got to go now" Taker said

"Okay" Jeff said

He kissed me on the lips and kissed little Owen on the cheek as Bret handed him to me.

"See you at the alter" Jeff said

"I will be the one in white" I said smiling at him

"That's nice to know" Jeff said

Then all the guys left. All of us girls got in the car and headed to the hair salon so we could get our hair and make-up done. After two hours we all headed to the church to get our dresses on. Martha was going to look after her kids plus little Owen and Abigail for us. Sasha, Kristina, my mom and me headed into my dressing room. They got their dresses on first. Then once they were done they grabbed my strapless wedding dress with jewels down the front if it. They all helped me in it, The dress reach the bottom of the floor. My hair was in a bun with flowers on the bun. I am wear a little tiara at the front. After two hours of getting ready it was finally time to go. Before I left I saw Owen appeared.

"Wow you look lovely" Owen said

"Awe thanks Owen" I said

"Don't worry I will be watching, I'm not missing my baby sister's wedding" Owen said

"Good" I said

My dad came in the room and smiled at me. Owen left but I knew we would be watching.

"You look beautiful" He said

"Thanks dad" I said

Then we left, We caught up to Sasha and Kristina who are my bridesmaids. They are wearing silver strapless bridesmaids dresses. They went first down the isle. Then instead of the wedding march song everyone uses Jeff and I decided to change it to Goodnight my angle by Robert Pattinson. My dad and I started walking down the isle. I saw Jeff in his black trimmed with purple. Of course Jeff isn't wearing the normal black suit because he is different but that's what made me fall in love with him so it was perfect. That suit was made for him. He had his multicolor hair tied back into a pony tail. When we got there my dad gave Jeff my hand. Jeff pulled my vial out of my face. Then we turn to the minister.

"We are gathered here to witness these two get married, Love is a powerful thing you shouldn't take it lightly" He said

I looked at the back and saw Owen smiling at me.

"If anyone should object to this wedding speak your peace now" He said

We both looked around and hoped no one said anything. I saw Diana and Ellie glaring at me. After a couple minutes the minister continued.

"We will do the vows now, Jeff you can go first" He said

We told the mister to use our full name. Jeff grabbed a piece of paper out of his pocket and started reading.

"Bella I knew from the moment I saw you that you were the girl for me, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and are wonderful son, You've giving me the best three years so far and I can't wait for more years to come, I love you with all my heart" Jeff said smiling at me

"Jeff I also knew from the time I bumped into you that one day on the street I had to get to know you because I knew you were the guy for me, I have love the last three years of my life, You have helped me in so many ways, If it wasn't for you I don't think I could have gotten over Owen's death and that's why I had to name our son after him, I didn't think you would agree but you did and that made me so happy, I'm glad we named him that because he looks a lot like his uncle anyways what I'm trying to say is I love you and our son and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, I love you with all my heart" I said smiling at him

"Those are lovely vows, Now it's time to put the rings on, Who has the rings?" The minister asked

"We do" Oje said carried little Owen who had the rings on his little wrists.

Oje carried our son up and took oft the little bracelet that had our rings on it and handed one to Jeff and one to me. Then he went and sat beside him mom and gave him little Owen

"So the bride and groom decided to just put the rings on so Jeff you may do Bella's. Jeff put mine on and told me he loved me again. Then I did the same thing to Jeff.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" The minister said

Jeff leaned over and kissed me on the lips. Then we left has everyone started cheering. The both of us drove to the reception while everyone else headed their too. We took the long way to give everyone a chance to get there first. We arrived there twenty minutes later and walked in.

"Hey everyone I want to introduce the new Jeff and Bella Hardy" Matt said

We walked in and everyone cheered. I saw little Owen in Martha's arms. I walked up to them and took him from her. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then it was time for the bride and groom dance. I gave little Owen back to Martha. I found Jeff talking to Matt, I pulled his arm and got him on the dance floor. We started dancing to God send me a angle by Amanda Perez. Then everyone else started dancing to. We danced to a couple more songs. Then we cut the cake and shoved it in each others faces. After every one was eating cake I told Jeff he should dance with Martha so he did. Kristina was taking care of little Owen for the reception. I danced with Bret for two songs then I got thirsty so I went and grabbed a drink. I saw Diana over there so I said hello to her and she ignored me.

"That's not nice to treat your sister who also doesn't like you that invited you to her wedding" I said

"I only came because mom made me" She said

"Why don't you leave then" I said

"No and why the hell does you son have Owen's hair it's not like it's going to change anything" Diana said

"Because I fucking felt like it, is it a problem?" I asked

"Yeah it is bitch" Diana said

"Don't call me names at my wedding or I will make you leave" I said

"Is that a threat or a promise" Diana said

"It's both" I said

Then she slapped me right across the face. That's when I lost it I jumped on her and started punching her in the face. Then the music stopped playing and everyone looked at us. I took my eyes off her for a minute and she grabbed my wedding dress and ripped it. So I kept punching her in the face until I was pulled off of her by someone. I looked and saw that it was Jeff. Bret had a hold of Diana.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH, YOU RUINED MY WEDDING DRESS" I yelled at her

"You deserve it" Diana said

"Let me go Jeff so I can kick the fuck out of her" I said

"No Bells, Just let her go" Jeff said

"Fine leave bitch, Your no sister of mine" I said

"Thank god! I never wanted to be your sister" She said

Bret let her go, She walked up to Ellie and they both left. Jeff let me go and I looked at my dress. I had a huge rip down the side of my dress. Sasha came and took me to the hall. She helped me get out of my wedding dress and into a purple dress I was going to wear for the honeymoon but I had to wear it now. I thanked her and went back into the reception hall and found Jeff.

"I'm sorry she just really pissed-" I was cut of by him kissing me.

After a couple of minutes we pulled away and looked at each other.

"No more talking like that it's our wedding night lets not ruin the rest of it" Jeff said

"Okay Jeffro" I said

"It's time for our night to begin" Jeff said

I laughed at him, I went over to Kristina and gave little Owen a kiss. Kristina, Sasha, Abigail and Little Owen would be staying at our house for two weeks while Jeff and I are on a honeymoon. Then we said goodbye to everyone and got into the white limo we rented to take us to a hotel room. Tomorrow we would be taking a plain down to Hawaii for two weeks. We got to the hotel room in twenty minutes, Jeff got our room and we walked up there. We only got the door open before Jeff started kissing me. I shut the door and kissed him back. Five minutes later Jeff pulled away and picked me up. He carried me to the bed. Then we started kissing again, Half hour later I was laying on Jeff's bare chest.

"I love you Mr Hardy" I said

"As I love you Mrs. Hardy" Jeff said kissing me on the cheek

I fell asleep a couple minutes later.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! please review both chapters i put up today! i love to hear what you guys think! thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys sorry it took so long for a update. Been working alot and working on my new story called Friends Forever and Always. If you haven't make sure you do! I think you gy will like it! Anyways i get the next like seven days off because i'm going to a wedding on Saturday so i will hopefully have a east one update from all my stories up! Thanks to everone who reviewed!**

**See you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 23**

It's been three months since Jeff and I got married. We went on a two week honeymoon. When we return we went to Kristine and John's to pick up little Owen. Two days after we came back Jeff had to go back on the road. About two weeks ago little Owen finally turned one. Jeff couldn't come home but he called and told him happy birthday over the phone. While Jeff was talking to him he said his first word. He said Dada. Jeff and I were so happy. Today is now May 23 2003. Owen has been dead for four years. Jeff was coming home today because we were all ready to finally go say goodbye to him after four years. I was giving little Owen breakfast when Owen popped up.

"Your giving him eggs?" He asked

"Yeah he can eat them" I said

"Okay" He said

Little Owen looked his way and smiled. I looked at both of them. They did kinda look alike. All thought you can see some of Jeff in little Owen.

"He sees you right?" I asked

"He sure does" He said

"Will that go away after today, I know it will for me" I asked

"I'm not really sure if it will, I guess we will find out" Owen said

"Yeah I guess you right" I said

"Hehe Unca Owen" Little Owen said

"OH My God!, Those are his second words" I said

"I taught him that last night" Owen said

"Okay" I said

We all herd the front door open. A couple minutes later Jeff walked into the kitchen. I smiled at him, He came up to me and kissed me on the lips.

"Dada" Little Owen said

"Hey big man" Jeff said

"Hey Jeff" Owen said

"Hey Owen" Jeff said

"Well I will let you guys catch up, See you at three" Owen said

"Yeah don't remind me" I said

He smiled and disappeared. I hugged Jeff again. I gave little Owen his breakfast.

"Honey you hungry? I can make you something?" I asked

"No Bells I ate one the plan" Jeff said

"Okay" I said

Later on in the day we were all getting ready to go visit Owen's grave. I put on a purple strapless dress. I left my long blond hair down. I put on a little make up. Little Owen I dressed in one of his good outfits. Jeff put on a pair of black pants and a t-shirt. He tied his colored hair into a pony-tail. We were all heading down stairs when their was a knock on the door. I gave Jeff little Owen and went to open the door. It of course was my brother Bret.

"Hey Hitman" I said

"Hey Bell" He said

"Give me my favorite Nephew" He said

Jeff laughed and handed him little Owen. He smiled at him. Little Owen pointed at Bret.

"Unca Ret" Little Owen said

"Close enough" Bret said laughing

"He can say more then Dada?" Jeff asked

"Apparently Owen taught him some words while I was sleeping last night" I said

"That was nice of him" Jeff said

"Yeah it was" I said

We all went into the living room to talk some more. At two thirty we all got in my car and drove to Owen's grave site. We got out and saw Martha, Oje, Athena, My parents, There was all so two teenage girls that look about 16 years old. We were walking there when Owen popped up. I looked him him knowing this was going to be the last time I would see him.

"Owen you are those girls with my parents?" I asked

"Those are the two girls I told you about, Lissa and Kristina, They were there the night I died" Owen said

"Oh okay" I said

We walked up to everyone. They all smiled at me. I gave Jeff little Owen and walked over to Lissa and Kristina.

"Hey I'm Owen's sister Bella, This is Jeff my husband and our son Owen" I said

"Hi it's nice to finally meet you" Kristina said

"Wow you named your son after Owen" Lissa said

"Yeah, He shares the same birthday" I said

"That's cool" Lissa said

"Hey Owen" They said

"Hey girls glad you could come" He said

"Aunt Bella you came" Athena said

"Yeah I thought it was finally time to come" I said

"Were glad you guys are here" My mom said hugging me

Then we all started. Everyone else talked even Jeff. When it was finally my time I asked everyone if I could talk to him in private. They moved out of the way. Owen was standing beside his grave.

"Okay Owen I'm sorry I never came to your funeral, I was just a teenager. My hole world came crashing down when you died and I didn't want it to be real because then I wouldn't have you anymore. But I have a family now and a son that reminds me a lot of you, I am finally ready to let you go in peace. I will always love you OJ" I said

"I love you to Bella, Take care of that son of yours" He said

I looked up at him and saw that he was slowly fading away. I started crying as I saw him fading.

"Bye Bella" He said

"Bye OJ" I said

Then he faded away all together. Jeff came up behind me and hugged me.

"He's gone Bella" Jeff said

"I know he is" I said crying into Jeff shirt.

"Unca Owen gone" Little Owen said with a sad face

"Yeah he is honey" I said

I walked up to Bret who was holding him and took him from him. I kissed him on the cheek.

"That was beautiful what you said Bella" Kristina said

"Thanks" I said

"Yeah you must of loved him a lot" Lissa said

"I did" I said

"Hey would you all like to come back to mine and Jeff's house for a dinner party?" I asked

Everyone agreed and came back to Our house. That night Jeff and I went to bed. I kissed him goodnight and fell asleep thinking what life would be without seeing Owen anymore.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! i know the ending was alittle sad! Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter! Thanks!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Heres chapter 24 for you guys! okay i work the next three days so i probally wont have any updates till monday! Thanks to everyone for their reviews! **

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 24**

It's been two years since I said goodbye to Owen. Little Owen is now a happy three year old. A year ago my mom died of diabetes. My dad also died a couple months ago from pneumonia. Jeff and I are expecting out second child in a month. A couple months ago we found out we were having a little girl. Jeff was on tour with the WWE most of my pregnancy but he just recently just came back home so he could be here for the birth of our daughter. Kristina is now living with my brother Bret because she hates her dad and couldn't stand living with him after everything he's done. A couple months ago Bret adopted her. She is now a official Hart. Lissa is a big fan of The undertaker so he decided she could move in with him and Sasha to help take care of Abigail. She loved the idea so a couple months ago we all helped her move in. Taker and Sasha were also expecting a little boy in three months. Little Owen and me haven't seen Owen since I said goodbye to him two years ago but that's okay because I know he in a happier place. I see Martha and the kids three times a week. They love their little nephew and play with him all the time when we visit. John and Kristine got married a year ago and have a one year old son named Anthony James Cena. Jeff and I were in bed sleeping when we herd little Owen talking to someone threw the baby monitor we had beside our bed for him.

"Who is he talking to?" I asked

"I don't know, Maybe we better go check" He said

"Okay" I said

We got out of bed and headed to his room. When we got there we saw him sitting up in his bed talking to someone.

"Hey mom, Dad" I said

"Owen who are you talking to?" I asked

"Uh I'm not aloud to say" He said

"Why not?" Jeff asked

"Because I can't" He said

"Okay well are you hungry?" I said

"Yes" He said'

"Okay lets go" Jeff said

"Okay" little Owen said

Jeff and I walked out of his room but herd him say bye to someone before he came out. We walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast.

"Honey do you want some help?" Jeff said

"No I'm good, She's good" I said

"Mommy?" Little Owen asked

"Yes sweetheart?" I said

"Uncle Owen happy for us" He said

"What?" I asked

"How do you know that?" Jeff asked

"Uh...I just think he is happy for us" He said

"Oh okay" I said

I finish making breakfast for everyone then we ate it. After we were done Jeff cleaned up while Little Owen and me went upstairs to get dressed. I got him dressed first then we went into Jeff and my room so I could get change while little Owen sat on our bed.

"Mommy?" He asked

"Do you miss Uncle Owen?" He said

"Of course I do, I will always remember him" I said

"That's good" He said

"You know you remind me of him everyday" I said

"I do?" He asked

"Of course" I said

"Mommy what are we going to name my new sister?" He asked

"Her name will be Hailey Adriana Hardy" I said

"I love that name" Jeff said

I turned around and saw him standing in the doorway. I smiled at him as he came over to me and kissed me on the lips. He pulled away and rubbed my big belly.

"Eww" Little Owen said

I looked at him then walked over and kissed him right on the lips then started tickling him.

"Mommy I give I give" He said laughing

I stopped and sat down on the bed. I started to get little pains in my stomach so I put my hand on it.

"Bells you okay?" Jeff asked

"Oh yeah I'm fine don't worry" I said

"I know" Little Owen said

"What?" I said

"Nothing" He said

"Okay honey do you have imaginary friend?" I said

"Because it's okay if you do" Jeff said

"I don't I...I" He said

"Come on you can tell us anything" I said

"I see uncle Owen" He said

"You do?" I said

"Yes I have been seeing him for a year now" He said

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jeff said

"He told me not too, I'm sorry" He said

"It's okay, Is he here now?" I asked

"Yes he sitting beside you mommy" He said

"Hey Owen" I said

"He said congrats on the baby girl and you better go to the hospital" He said

"Why?" Jeff asked

"Because today will be my sisters birthday" He said

"How do you know this Owen?" I asked

"He said because he lives in heaven and he know a lot of stuff" He said

"Oh Ow" I said grabbing my stomach

"Okay lets go" Jeff said

"Wait I need to call Bret and Kristine to see if they can watch little Owen" I said

"I'll do it" Jeff said

He picked up the phone and dialed Bret's number. He picked up on the second ring. He put the phone on speaker so I could here Bret.

"Hey" He said

"Hey um...your sisters in labor and we need you or Kristine to watch Little Owen for us" Jeff said

"Yeah I'll send over Kristine" Bret said

"Okay" Jeff said

"Thanks bro" I said

"No problem" He said

"Bye" Jeff said

"Bye" He said

Then Jeff hung up the phone. Kristine came over fifteen minutes later to watch little Owen for us. We left a couple minutes after and headed to the hospital. We got their in ten minutes and we were rushed to the delivery room. On the way to the delivery room my water broke. About a hour later I was fully dilated so the doctor told me to push. Fifteen minutes later Hailey was born. The doctor's cleaned her up and then handed her to me. She had Jeff's eyes with our Blond hair, She looked a lot like me. I kissed her on the cheek then handed her to Jeff so he could hold his new daughter. A couple hours later Bret and Kristine brought little Owen to the hospital to see Hailey. He saw her and said she was really cute. We let him hold her for a couple minutes then Bret and Kristine took turns holding her. That night Jeff took Little Owen home for the night. The next morning Jeff and little Owen came to pick Hailey and me from the hospital. We all headed home to spend time together as a family of four now.

* * *

**I hopw you guys liked it! please review and let me know what you think! Thanks guys! Byez**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay here's the next chapter! Thanks to everyone for their reviews on this story so far! Thanks to Taker's SoulGirl for the help with this chapter! **

**Can't wait Till TLC! I hope John, Randy, Nattie, Beth, JoMo win their matches!**

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 25**

Three months later Jeff was back on tour with the WWE. He left two weeks after Hailey was born. Little Owen and me where sleeping in my bed when we herd Hailey crying. I got out of bed and walked to her room. I picked her up and brought her back to my room. I change her bum and started feeding her a bottle when my phone went off. I picked it up and said hello.

"Hey Bella, Sasha's in the hospital we just had our baby" Mark said

"Wow that's really cool, What's his name?" I asked

"Cody James Calaway" He said

"Wow nice name" I said

"Yup" He said

"Hows Abigail like him?" I asked

"She loves her new brother" He said

"That's good" I said

"Next time you talk to Jeff could you tell him?" He asked

"Yeah sure when do you go back?" I asked

"In a week" He said

"Oh that's good" I said

"Yeah it is" He said

"So hows Lissa doing at your house?" I asked

"She's good she's here in the hospital with us" He said

"That's nice" I said

"Yeah it is, Well talk to you later" He said

"Bye Taker" I said

"Bye Bella" He said

I hung up the phone just as little Owen woke up.

"Hey mom" He said

"Hey little man" I said

"Are we going to see Aunt Martha, Oje and Athena today?" He asked

"Yeah just as soon as we have breakfast" I said

"Okay lets go" He said

We got out of bed and headed downstairs. I put Hailey in her bassinet while I cooked breakfast. Once we were done eating I got all three of us dressed and we got in the car. We got to Martha's house a couple minutes later. I got Little Owen out then carried Hailey car seat up to the porch. I knocked on the door and Oje answered. Oje is now fourteen years old and is in grade eight.

"Aunt Bella, Owen Hi" He said

"Can we come in?" I said

"Of course I will go get mom" He said

"Okay" I said

We walked in and sat down on the living room and waited. Athena who is now ten years old walked in.

"Hey Aunt Bella" She said

"Hey sweetie" I said

"Hey Owen" She said

"Hey Athena" He said

Martha walked in a couple minutes later with Oje. She sat down beside me and smiled while he sat down beside Owen.

"She's getting big" She said

"Yes she is" I said

"Let me hold her" She said

"Okay" I said

"What?" little Owen said

I looked at him then back to Martha.

"No I can't" He said

"Owen what are you doing?" Oje asked

"Nothing" He said

"Okay" He said

"Dad's still on the road I can't" He said

"Owen are you talking to your uncle?" I asked

"Yes he was wondering why dad wasn't here" He said

"He should know why he's not here" I said

"He said we should call him" He said

"Why?" I asked

"Why Uncle Owen?" He asked

"He can talk to dad?" Oje said

"Yeah he just told us three months ago apparently it's been going on for a year now" I said

"Why can't you hear him anymore?" Athena said

"I'm not too sure" I said

"Mom we have to call dad" He said

"Uh okay" I said

I pulled my cell phone out and dialed Jeff's cell. He picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hey Bells" He said

"Everything okay?" I asked

"Yeah except I'm in a steel cage match against Kane and Big Show tonight" He said

"What why?" I asked

"Not too sure but I should be fine" He said

"Okay because Owen told our son that we need to call you" I said

"I'm fine and will be after tonight" He said

"Okay well I let you go, Good luck babe" I said

"Okay Love you" He said

"Love you too" I said

I hung up and looked at Owen who was still talking to my brother.

"Your father's going to be fine" I said

"No Uncle Owen said we have to go to where he is now" He said

"Owen He's fine I can't go there" I said

"FINE BUT IF DAD GETS HURT TONIGHT IT'S YOUR FAULT" He yelled

He left and headed up stairs to Oje's room. I got up and headed up there and sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry I yelled mom but Uncle Owen knows thing that we don't and wants us to go see dad tonight" He said

"It's okay if you both think we need to go see him then lets go home and pack some bags and head to Texas" I said

"Thanks mom" He said

I hugged him and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. We both headed downstairs and told Martha that we had to leave. She told us to call if anything happens. We said we would then left and went home and started packing. Once we were done I put the bags in the trunk. I put the kids in the car and started driving to the airport. We got to Texas four hours later and rented a car. SmackDown was half over by now. We headed to the arena and went to go fine Jeff's locker room. I walked in with the kids and saw Matt.

"Hey why are you guys here?" He asked

"Where's Jeff?" I asked

"In his match why?" He asked

"Can you watch Owen and Hailey for me" I said

"Yeah sure but you wont be able to get in he's having a steel cage match" He said

"I know that" I said

"Okay" He said

I handed him Hailey then told Owen that I would be back and left. I was headed to the ring when I saw paramedics heading to the ring.

"What the hell" I said

I herd Big Shows theme song playing. I knew something was wrong so I ran down to the ring. I saw Kane out cold outside of the ring. Big Show was standing beside a very bloody Jeff. I went into the ring and knelt beside Jeff. The paramedics were putting him on the stretcher. I left with them to go backstage. They put Jeff in the ambulance. I saw Matt and told him to bring the kids to the hospital. I got in and left with the paramedics. We arrived at the hospital and they put Jeff in a room. They told me his head was cut open and his arm was broken but that he would be fine.

"Owen he's fine, Just a broken arm" I said

Matt and the kids walked in.

"Mom he said a broken arm is bad because he can't wrestle" Owen said

"Yeah but not as bad as what happen to you" I said

"He said he knows but thought you should be here anyways" He said

"Oh okay" I said

"What are you guys doing here?" Jeff asked

"We came to see you" I said

"I'm fine kinda" He said

"Your arm is broken" I said

"And I think I cut my head open" He said

"Yes you did" I said

I kissed him on the lips. The doctor said he could go home as long as he rest. Matt drove us all back to Jeff's hotel room. He got on the bed and laid down.

"Dad you okay?" Owen asked

"Of course" He said

"Uncle Owen was worried" Owen said

"He was, Thanks Owen but I'm fine" He said

"He said okay" Owen said

"Well I'm glad you guys are here" He said

"So are we" I said

I kissed him then picked up Hailey and started feeding her. We all fell asleep a couple hours later.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please review and let me know what you think of it! Thanks guys! byez!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys sorry for the looong update but i was working on other stories! thanks for all the reviews for this story i really aprieciate it!****Chapter 26**

see you at the bottom!

* * *

A couple days later the four of us went home. Jeff was put on injury leave and would return once he was better. We got back to our house mid day and sat down on the couch with the kids.

"Do you need anything Jeff?" I asked

"No I'll be fine but thanks" He said

"Mom is Uncle Bret coming over today?" Owen asked

"Uh not sure" I said

"Okay" He said

A couple minutes later there was a knock on the door. I got up and answered the door. I saw Bret, Kristine and my evil sister Diana. We fought on the night of my wedding and haven't seen her since.

"Hey Bret, Kristine" I said

"You forgetting someone" Diana said

"Uh I don't think so" I said

"Bell" Bret said

"Find hi Diana you guys can come in" I said

I moved out of the way and let them all in. They followed me into the living room. Kristine picked up Hailey while Owen ran to his Uncle and gave him a hug. He doesn't really know Diana so he didn't give her a hug.

"Hey little man I'm your Aunt" She said

"Okay" He said

"Hey guys" Jeff said

"So Diana what are you doing here because the last time I saw you, You ripped my wedding dress" I said

"Well I was visiting Bret and he said you guys just got home, He also told me he was coming here so I thought I would join, Aren't you glad I'm here?" She asked

"Not really" I said

"Oh my god! Your a mom of two kids you need to get over your bitchiness towards me" She said

"No because I hate you" I said

"Because I ripped your dress at your wedding?" She asked

"Yes and you've always been a bitch to me because you thought mom and dad spoiled me well they didn't and I didn't even know about you guys until you thought you guys should take the time to get to know your babysitter" I said

"Well by the time you were born mom had twelve kids" She said

"Whatever Diana I don't care that your my sister I still hate you" I said

She walked up to me and slapped me right in the face. I punched her in the face and she fell to the ground.

"Bitch" I said

"Bell stop" Bret said

"No you know I hate her" I said

"Bells she's your sister" Jeff said

"I don't care she's a spoiled bitch" I said

"I am not" She said

She grabbed me and started punching me in the face. I grabbed her by the hair and pushed her to the ground. I grabbed her legs and put her in the sharpshooter But of course a couple minutes later Bret broke it and held me up.

"Stop your kids are here" He said

"Mom that was totally cool" Owen said

"Thanks baby" I said

"Okay I will" He said

"What?" I asked

"Uncle Owen said you need to stop fighting your sister because even if you hate her you love her because your related" He said

"Fine but you know what next Friday you and me on SmackDown in a match" I said

"What I'm not a Diva" She said

"I'm not either" I said

"Fine your on" She said

"Fine now leave" I said

"See you on SmackDown" she said

"Oh I'll be there" I said

Then she got up and left. I sat down on the couch and smiled.

"So I take it I'm suppose to call Vince now?" Jeff said

"Please" I said

"Okay" He said

He leaned over and kissed me on the lips then got up and left. Bret and Kristine sat down on the couch with my kids. Hailey started to cry so I took her from Kristine and started feeding her. A couple minutes later Jeff came back in and sat down beside me.

"Okay the match is a done deal" He said

"Thank you" I said

"Anything for you" He said

"Awe you guys are a cute couple" Kristine said

"Thanks" I said

That night after dinner my brother and new niece left and headed back to their house. After Jeff and I put the kids to bed we went to our bedroom and laid down.

"So when is our match?" I asked

"Next week" He said

"So you have less then a week to teach me how to wrestle" I said

"Well I can't really teach you because of my arm so Bret's going to help along with Kristine" He said

"Okay good" I said

He leaned over and kissed me on the lips. I rested my head on his chest and fell asleep a little bit later.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please review and tell me what you thought! thanks guys!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay sorry about the long wait on this chapter! been busy with my other stories! i started a new story with Bret Hart in it! It's called Love Knowns no Last Name...if you guys could read it and tell me what you think of it i would really like that! thanks to my friends for the help! thanks for all the reviews that i have gotten so far!**

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 27**

A week later it was finally time for my match against my sister Diana. Bret trained me all week long while Kristine helped Jeff with the kids. Jeff The kids, Kristine and I headed to the locker room so I could get ready. Kristine decided to come so she could help out since Jeff could only use one of his arms. I grabbed my stuff and headed to the washroom to change. I put on a purple Tank-top with black jean shorts. I grabbed a pair of Jeff's pink and purple arm bands and put them on. I tied my hair back into a pony-tail and put a little bit of make-up on. I also made a purple tail and put it in the butt pocket of my shorts. Once I was done I headed back to the locker room and walked in.

"Hey I'm all ready" I said

"Wow" Kristine said

"Your beautiful" Jeff said

"Mom your pretty" Owen said

"Thanks" I said

I walked over to Jeff and sat down beside him. I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Hailey started to cry so I picked her up from her car seat and gave her a bottle. SmackDown started a half hour so we started to watch it while we waited for my match to start. It started with Kofi taking on Dolph Ziggler. The match went on for about ten minutes then Kofi did the Trouble in Paradise and got the three count. The next match of the night was a diva's tag team match. Lay-Cool against Kelly Kelly and Natalya Neidhart. That match went on for about five minutes until Natalya gave Layla the Sharpshooter and Layla tapped out. The next match was Jeff's Brother Matt against Drew McIntyre. After about fifteen minutes Drew hit Matt's head off the steel steps and got disqualified. Matt had to be carried out on a stretcher. Jeff left to go see if he would be alright. He came back in about ten minutes later and sat down beside me.

"He'll be alright just a really bad headache" He said

"Well that's good" I said

"Your match is next" He said

"Yeah are you going to come ringside with me?" I asked

"Well technically I'm not suppose to be here but yeah I think I could" He said

"Kristine do you mind looking after the kids?" I asked

"No of course not" She said

"Thanks" I said

I grabbed Jeff's hand and we started walking towards the curtain. They played a song Diana picked out for her theme song as she walked by us and gave me a dirty look. Once she was in the ring they played Jeff's theme song and we went threw the curtains. When we got down to the ring I let go of Jeff's hand and went into the ring. He stayed in the front of the ring to watch. The bell rang and I slapped Diana across the face. She looked at me then slapped me right in the face. I pushed her down and started punching her in the face. She pushed me off and kicked me in the stomach. She went for a pin but I kicked out at two. I got up and pushed her into the turnbuckle. I climbed the ring ropes and gave her a extreme leg Kick. I got up and pulled her from the ropes and went for a pin but she kicked out. I walked over to the ropes and climbed them. When she got up I gave her the Whisper in the Wind. I went for a pin but she kicked out on the count of two. I grabbed her legs and locked her into the Sharpshooter. She started going towards the ropes but I pulled her back. After about two minutes later she taped out. I got off of her and left the ring. I went over to Jeff and kissed him on the lips. I was about to leave with him when I was pulled back by my hair. I turned around and saw Diana looking at me.

"What the hell I won" I said

"You cheated by using Bret's move" She said

"He taught it to me" I said

"Okay well good match" She said

"Your congratulating me?" I asked

"Yes I am" She said

"Alright you did good too" I said

"Thanks" She said

After that I left with Jeff and headed back to the the locker room. I went into the washroom to shower and change. Once I was done I headed back to the locker room and watch the rest of SmackDown. Taker was in the ring fighting Del Rio. A new wrestler that joined a couple months ago and has been annoying everyone lately. After about twenty minutes Taker gave Del Rio the Tombstone Pile Driver and went for the pin. He got the three count and then left the ring. Once SmackDown was down we all left and headed home. We drove Kristine home to my brother's house then headed to our house. When we got their we put the kids to bed then went to bed ourselves.

"You did really good tonight" Jeff said

"Thanks I had a good teacher" I said laughing

I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. We kissed for about five minutes when Jeff pulled away.

"I wasn't done" I said

"You were leaning on my broken arm" He said

"Oh I'm sorry" I said

"It's okay" He said

I kissed him on the cheek then laid down and fell asleep a couple minutes later.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please review and let me know what you thought of it! thanks guys!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay guys i decided to make this the last chapter of this story so i hope i made it good for you guys! Thanks for all the reviews i ever got on this story! **

**Can't wait for Extreme Rules this Sunday it's going to be awesome!**

**This Monday was the draft and it turned out to be a good one the only thing i didn't get is why they drafted John to SmackDown only for him to get drafted back to Raw a hour or so later! but over all it was good!**

**I'm done talking now see you at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

It's been ten years sine I had my match against my sister Diana. After that match she started treating me a lot better and we even hang out some times. My little Owen isn't really that little anymore, He is now a thirteen year old and Hailey is a happy ten year old. John, Kristine and there now two kids all moved back to John's home town of West Newberry Massachusetts. A couple years ago Kristine gave birth to a baby girl they named Kelly. Mark and his family moved back to his hometown in Texas. Mark has been retired from the WWE for about nine years now. Jeff went on to TNA after he lost a match against CM Punk. He stayed in TNA for about two years then retired to be home with his family. Matt and his Family still live in Maria's hometown. Martha and the kids still live in the house my brother and her build. I see them about two times a week. Bret still lives in his house and comes over for dinner once in awhile. Today was the thirteenth anniversary of my brother Owen's death. We all were going over to his grave site to put some flowers there. Jeff, The kids and I finished eating our lunch then went and got ready to leave. We all piled in the car then left and headed to his grave site. We got their a couple minutes later and saw some of my other family getting out of the car.

"I got the flowers mom" Owen said

"Alright thanks" I said

"You ready?" Jeff said

"Sure am" I said

"Mom I wish I could have met him" Hailey said

"I know you do sweetie but I'll tell you anything you wanted to know about him just like Uncle Bret and Aunt Martha will" I said

"I will to sweetie" Jeff said

"I don't hear him anymore, I haven't herd him since I turned ten" Owen said

"I haven't herd him at all" Hailey said

"It's because he finally moved on" I said

"Yeah" Jeff said

We all got to his grave stone and saw Martha, Oje, Athena, Bret and all four of his kids.

"Hey guys" I said

"Hello Bella" They said

"I can't believe it's been thirteen years since he's been gone" Martha said

"Yeah none of us have had any of his pranks done on us in thirteen years" Bret said

"Yeah that's true" I said

"He was a great father" Martha said

"He was awesome dad" Oje said

"He loved you guys a lot" Bret said

"Uncle Owen was the best" Blade said

"I'm glade to have his name as my name" Owen said

"That's why we named you Owen after your uncle" Jeff said

"He was the best brother ever beside Bret" I said

"Yeah we were the best big brothers ever" Bret said laughing

We all started laughing then one at a time we put the flowers on or beside his grave stone. After about a hour everyone left except Jeff the kids and I.

"Are you coming Bells?" Jeff asked

"Just take the kids for a ice cream I want to talk to him" I said

"Okay we'll be back soon" He said

I leaned over and kissed him on the lips then they left. I walked back to his grave stone and sat down in front of it.

"Hey Owen I know you can hear me I just wanted to talk to you alone" I said

I didn't realized I was crying until a tear fell on to my arm.

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything you did for me before you um died and even after when you came and visited me, Little Owen was so excited when he learned he could hear and see you too I guess he picked that gift up from me but you do know that he pulled pranks on everyone just like you did so I guess in a way he's almost like you, He looks like Jeff but has yours and mine hair colour, He reminds me a lot of you that's what I love about him, Hailey wants to know so much about you and we tell her as much as we can I just wish they could have met you and got to know you liked I did, You'll always be the best big brother I ever had, I love you a lot Owen and miss you very much but I know your in a better place. Martha still loves you very much, You guys were soul mates just like Jeff and I are so I'm glad you got to meet the right girl and have kids before you passed, I love my Niece and Nephew very much, Oje is also a lot like you, He does the same stuff as Little Owen so when we get pranks it's always doubled, But it's okay because I love it when they act like you because we get to see a part of you ever time we get a prank done on us, Anyways I better go now I'll talk to you another time big bro, I love you very much" I said

I got up and started walking away when I felt something on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a ghost figure of Owen standing in front of me.

"Hey sis" He said

"Owen you came" I said

"I couldn't just hear that and not say anything in return" He said

"Yeah I guess you couldn't" I said smiling

"Trust me I know what Oje and Owen do that remind you of me, I'm always watching you guys" He said

"I can feel you watching us sometimes" I said

"That's the gift" He said

"I miss you alot" I said

"I miss you too Bell" He said

I was about to respond when I herd a horn honk. I looked over and saw Our car in the parking lot.

"He get inpation sometime but loves you alot" He said

"I love him to" I said

"I have to go now" He said

"Will I see you again?" I asked

"I'm not sure maybe again in another thirteen years" He said laughing

"Yeah I guess so" I said

"But like I said i'll always be watching you Isabella" He said

"I'll look forward to that" I said

"Bye" He said

"Bye Owen" I said

He disapeared as I walked to the car. I got in and kissed Jeff on the cheek.

"You were talking to him" Jeff said

"I sure was" I said

"I saw him mom" Hailey said

"So did I sweety" I said

"He talked to me after he left" Owen said

"That's the gift" I said laughing

"What's funny?" Jeff said

"Nothing lets go home" I said

He pulled out of the driveway and drove towards our house. When we got home the kids went up to their rooms while Jeff and I sat down on the couch.

"Thanks for putting up with me all these years" I said

"Bells there was nothing to put up with, you are a wonderful wife and mother, Aunt and sister" He said

"Well you wonderful too" I said

I leaned over and kissed him on the lips then pulled away. That I went to bed with Jeff thinking about how and when I would see Owen again. Maybe it would be in another thirteen years if so I couldn't wait till it came.

* * *

**Okay so that is the end of this story! I really hope you guys liked it! I loved doing this story! Please review and let me know what you thought of the ending! Thanks Guys!**


End file.
